La flamme du corbeau frileux
by Melancholicat
Summary: Firkle a 13 ans, et il est le dernier gothique de South park. Plongé dans un mystérieux isolement, il attire l'attention de Ike, garçon intelligent qui voudra à tout prix se rapprocher du silencieux pour découvrir en lui un danger inattendu. Qui est réellement Firkle ? Et pourquoi d'aussi terribles idées lui traversent l'esprit ? Coûte que coûte, il y a du bon en lui! Ike le sait.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! Cette histoire n'est pas terminée, mais tout de même avancée. Je la publierais chapitre par chapitre dans l'espoir de recevoir des reviews qui me motiverons à la terminer !** _Oh, aussi... **Je vous offre le chapitre 1 et 2 pour bien débuter ! Voili voulou.**_

* * *

Ses bottes de cuir et de métal frappaient durement le sol. L'écho résonnait dans la place ouverte, donnant l'illusion qu'il était bien plus important que toutes les conversations qui pouvaient bien avoir lieu aux alentours. Les longs pans de son manteau de minuit flottaient, suivant chacun de ses mouvements gracieusement, retombant presque aussitôt le long de son maigre corps, comme si ils étaient faits de plomb.

Deux filles riaient, dans un coin. Leurs jupes courtes dévoilaient leur jambes avec désinvolture, leurs cheveux lissés étaient maintenus par des épingles abordant un design d'étoile rose. L'une d'entre elle avait une glace dans la main. Ils semblaient passer un bon moment. À en juger par leur visage, elles devaient à peine avoir son âge. Elles goûtaient tout juste à la liberté, et pourtant.

Les tables de la zone de restauration étaient bondés, comme c'était très souvent le cas dans les centres commerciaux. Les gens, trop occupés à gaspiller leur agent dans des marques presque aussi inutiles que chères, en profitaient pour acheter leur nourriture infecte pleine d'agents de conservation. Ils se faisaient empoisonner par les restaurants, et aucun ne bronchait. Ils étaient vraiment tous rebutants.

Une vieille femme grisée par le temps était assise sur un banc. Elle ne semblait rien faire, observant simplement le monde défiler devant ses yeux, constatant à quel point il avait rendu ses mains faibles et fragiles. Elle ne pouvait plus s'agripper à quoi que ce soit, et même la vie lui filait à présent entre les doigts. Malgré tout, un sourire illuminait son visage tiré par les rides. Le garçon se dit que l'idée de la mort la soulageait probablement.

Les pas du gothique se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. De plus en plus insistant. Il martelait le sol, si bien que peu à peu alors qu'il se positionnait devant la masse de gens, les conversations se stoppèrent. Tous le fixaient à présent, lui, qui se tenait avec désinvolture. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille retombant sur son visage, masquant partiellement ses yeux cernés d'eye-liner. Son teint pâle contrastait avec tout le noir qu'il portait, et la fumée de sa cigarette semblait imprégner son corps plus que l'air.

Alors que tous rivaient leurs regards sur lui à la manière de vulgaires poissons hors de l'eau, Michael sourit. Il prit une dernière inspiration sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter au sol. Elle s'écrasa misérablement sur le planché souillé de toute la poussière accumulée par les clients. Le grand gothique Lâcha finalement le stéréo qu'il transportait dans sa main droite. Un bruit fracassant retentit, comme si tous les organes de la machine s'étaient brisés, ce qui acheva les dernières conversations. Michael regarda la foule de gauche à droite, ils étaient sidérés par tant de nonchalance. Une femme pris son garçon par la main, voulant le tirer vers la sortie. Mais Michael s'interposa en élevant la voix, d'un ton moqueur et tranchant:

\- Ne partez pas tout de suite, Madame. Le spectacle... Va commencer. son regard s'assombrit à ces derniers mots.

Soudainement, le haut-parleur se mit à cracher une musique rythmée, accompagnée d'une voix grave et semi-robotique. Michael fourra sa main droite sous son manteau et en ressortit sauvagement un semi-automatique imposant. La panique commençait à gagner la foule, quelques cris éperdus retentissaient à gauche et à droite. Des cris faibles. Des cris de conformistes. Le grand se positionna avant d'utiliser l'arme. Les premiers coups de feu retentirent, projetant des giclées de sang sur la table la plus près de lui. L'affolement général s'était déclaré de lui-même et tout le monde s'agglutinait désormais vers l'unique sortie.

« Ils s'entassent comme du bétail attendant la mort. » Songea Michael en dégoupillant une grenade qu'il projeta dans la masse. À peine avait-elle touché le sol qu'une explosion infernale retenti, envoyant des vagues de sang, d'organes et de chair voler très haut pour atterrir sans aucune délicatesse sur les survivants qui se retrouvaient souillés, couverts de leurs amis, de leurs voisins, d'inconnus. L'odeur légèrement métallique du sang emplit rapidement l'endroit, le liquide rouge, chaud et visqueux était absolument partout, sur chaque table, chaque mur, chaque client, chaque vêtement.

Le stéréo crachait sa musique de plus en plus fort, enterré par les hurlements d'horreur des misérables victimes, tentant de fuir pour protéger leur misérable vies sans importance. Le jeune adulte s'écria hystériquement, les yeux exorbités par tant d'excitation.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi courrez-vous ! POURQUOI COURREZ-VOUS ? APPROCHEZ, QUE LE PLUS BRAVE APPROCHE ! C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Un bourdonnement dérangeant chatouilla l'oreille gauche de Michael. Il tourna la tête pour voir un garde de sécurité, l'arme au poing. Il était un peu gros, une barbe de trois jours sur le visage, et en calvitie. Les sourcils froncés, il n'avait pas l'air d'être préparé à ce qu'il voyait.

« Il doit surement me demander de lâcher mon arme. » En conclut Michael le plus calmement du monde. Il braqua son fusil sur l'agent, et fixa les yeux de son homologue tout en tapant du pied au rythme de la musique. Ses bottes étaient couvertes de sang. Le garçon mima des lèvres les mots que répétait le chanteur en arrière plan.

« One, two, three, run...»

Soudainement, Il se mit à courir dans la direction de son opposant, transportant tout le poids de son armement comme si il en était fait de papier. Son arme se balançait de droite à gauche, l'adrénaline parcourait son sang avec tellement d'ardeur que le garde eut à peine le temps de se protéger avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de crosse violent au visage. Son nez se brisa alors que sa tête heurta le sol violemment, faisant un bond de presque vingt centimètres dans les airs. Du sang maculait toute sa tête, et il avait tiré un coup de feu involontaire lors de sa chute. Le tir avait atteint une lucarne éclairant l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Une zone d'ombre se berçait désormais sur lui, la seule de toute la pièce. L'homme observait cette unique lucarne éteinte, la vue floutée, les yeux remplis de larmes, tout son être était souffrant. Le corps de Michael se pencha sur lui, obstruant sa vision. Son regard froid accompagna ses seuls mots plats:

\- Fumier.

Il plaça le canon de son arme dans la bouche du gardien, étira son bras libre le plus près possible de son visage afin de lui tendre un majeur agressif. Il se mordit les lèvres fortement et appuya sur la détente. L'homme tenta de crier jusqu'à ce que la balle ne le transperce.

Un violon électrique s'additionna alors au rythme musical, apportant une touche plus dramatique à l'œuvre. Michael se redressa et avança vers le banc où se trouvait la vieille dame, quelques instants plus tôt. Elle reposait à présent au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il mis un pied sur le banc, puis l'autre. Se retourna pour faire face au carnage qu'il avait causé, non pas peu fier. C'était une très belle journée pour faire un massacre. La mort et le chaos avait régné ici. Et tous ces conformistes avaient enfin payer. Tous ces idiots avaient été éradiqués. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour atteindre un idéal, mais il avait contribué à un monde nouveau. Il laissait ainsi le reste du travail aux autres. Michael positionna son arme en respirant rapidement. Toute cette action avait atteint ses nerfs. Il prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la détente une dernière fois.

La musique joua jusqu'à ce que tous les corps furent évacués et l'endroit nettoyé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ike était accroupis sur un banc de cantine, faisant face à celui où Firkle était assis depuis maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minute, en silence. Il venait de s'y installer, surprenant ses amis Serest et Liam, qui l'attendaient tous deux à leur table usuelle.

Serest était un grand brun, les cheveux fins lui retombant sur le visage de façon épars. Ses ongles étaient constamment rongée, certains jusqu'au sang. Liam, quant à lui, était plus petit. Cheveux courts, blonds, yeux bleus et regard espiègle. Là où Serest était toujours nerveux et stressé, Liam, quant à lui, ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'amuser. Ils étaient tous deux ahuris par le comportement inattendu de Ike, lui qui d'habitude, était totalement désintéressé des autres élèves de son âge. Les trouvant trop " bêtes ". Secrètement, Liam se plaisait à se dire que c'était parce qu'il était canadien.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours tout seul ? avait demandé Ike d'un ton innocent, ses yeux bleus-gris perçant s'accrochant à ceux du gothique comme deux hameçons.

\- Parce que les gens ne me méritent pas. Maintenant, dégage. était la réponse qu'il obtenu.

Prononcée d'une voix froide et aiguisée, on aurait pu la confondre avec le feulement d'un félin mécontent. Les ongles du garçon, qui rappelaient énormément des griffes de félin, aidaient à imager cette idée. La nature plus aiguë de la voix de Firkle y était probablement aussi pour quelque chose, sans compter qu'il était un fumeur compulsif. Ses cordes vocales avaient du en souffrir.

Les sourcils de Ike se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

\- Les gens ne te mérite pas ? Et pourquoi ?

La lèvre gauche du dernier gothique s'étira, révélant une expression de dégoût incontrôlable. Son corps sembla se tendre, puis lentement revenir à la normale, comme si c'était là l'œuvre de toute la volonté du garçon. Celui-ci détourna ses yeux cernée d'eye-liner.

\- Je ne suis pas un hypocrite.

Firkle se releva vivement, attrapa son sac à bandoulière et sans rien dire, s'en alla. Laissant son repa à moitié achevé, sur la table. Ike s'aprêtait à le poursuivre lorsque la voix énergique de Liam le rattrapa:

\- Eeh ! Iky! Reviens ici sale canadien !

Le brofvloski soupira et baissa les yeux sur l'assiette comportant des côtes de porc à peine entamées par le garçon.

«Quel gâchis».

Il la ramassa et retourna voir ses deux amis. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, L'énergique le bombarda de questions comme si il était un hélicoptère de guerre.

\- Calme toi, Liam. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il était toujours tout seul. Tu sais que je suis de nature curieuse.

Serest porta ses doigts à ses lèvres dans le vain espoir qu'elles ne rencontrent un bout d'ongle négligé; sans surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il éleva la voix, enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela l'élever tellement il était délicat.

\- Et... tu lui as volé son assiette !?

\- Mais non Sere, il l'avait abandonné. Je n'allais pas laisser tout ça être gaspiller, et surtout, donner du travail inutiles à ceux qui s'occupent de nettoyer la cantine. Tant mieux, ça me fera un repas de moins à payer.

\- Tu ne peux pas manger de porc! s'exclama Liam moqueusement.

\- Arrêtes avec ça, tu sais très bien que contrairement à ma famille, je ne suis pas Juif.

\- N'empêche, si j'étais toi je ne m'approcherais pas d'un gothique. suggéra Serest. Tu te souviens des gothiques qui étaient là lorsqu'on était en maternelle ? Eh bien, à ce qu'il parait, l'un d'eux est mort dernièrement. Il aurait fait un acte terroriste.

\- Ta stigmatisation me choque vraiment, Serest.

\- Mais ! Je ne stigmatise pas, enfin, je ne crois pas, désolé, c'est juste que...

Ike sourit patiemment devant son ami.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Du coup, tu sais pourquoi il est tout seul? questionna Liam en prenant une bouchée d'un sandwich.

\- Non, il est partit prestement. Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'était pas hypocrite...

\- Et tu va quand même essayer de savoir pourquoi ?

\- Évidemment ! Mais je ne sais pas comment, encore... Il refuse de me parler.

\- Tu devrais abandonner... murmura Serest inaudiblement.

\- Force le à te parler alors ! s'excita Liam, bien à son habitude. Habille toi en gothique ! Non, mieux, demande lui de t'habiller en gothique, demande des conseils ! Tu peux même le stalker et trouver où il habite !

Liam était très imaginatif, et surtout, beaucoup trop téméraire. Ike appréciait ce dernier trait de sa part, car il le conduira probablement loin. Malheureusement, Le blond ne savait clairement pas différencier le probable du certain. Il partait très souvent beaucoup trop loin dans ses fabulations, dérivant de la vérité. Sur ce point, Ike se considérait son opposé au même titre que Serest faisait opposition à sa témérité. Le trio était vraiment complémentaire, se dit le canadien.

Serest resta silencieux.

\- Je pourrais lui demander des conseils pour m'habiller comme lui. Ce serait... Moins extrême que tes autres idées.

\- Elles sont très bien mes idées ! Vous ne savez vraiment pas vous amuser, vous deux.

Liam croisa les bras, faussement boudeur, mais quand même un peu vexé intérieurement. Ike lui envoya une pichenette sur la joue affectueusement.

\- Aie ! Je t'avais dis d'arrêter ça ! s'indigna le téméraire.

Ike pouffa.

\- Bon, je me rend en classe de français et je lui demanderais surement à la fin des cours, si je le trouve. Il saute souvent des classes pour aller à l'extérieur, mais il lui arrive d'aller en français.

\- Et tu remarque tout ça? demanda Serest rapidement.

Ike haussa les épaules.

\- Il est du genre remarquable, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Liam sembla perplexe, les bras toujours croisés, il inspira légèrement sans rien dire.

La cloche retentit, et des dizaines d'élèves se relevèrent les une après les autres pour porter leurs cabarets, jeter leurs déchets et se rendre en classe. Étrangement, leurs voix semblaient s'être élever à la connaissance qu'il ne leur restait plus énormément de temps pour terminer leurs discussions.

«Passionnant», réalisa Ike.

Dans le chaos de voix, Liam tenta de se faire entendre par le canadien:

\- Ton gothique là, ce n'est qu'un frimeur, rappelles-t-en !

Mais broflovski ne l'avait pas entendu.

Arrivé en classe, le garçon s'assied immédiatement à son bureau, le quatrième sur la droite, en rentrant. Tout les bureaux faisaient face à la porte d'entrée, elle même aux cotés du grand tableau vert et de la place du professeur. Étrangement, South park n'avait pas encore ces tableaux interactifs que toutes les institutions scolaires du monde semblaient avoir.

«La pauvreté», s'expliqua l'ébène.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà en place et discutaient. L'un d'entre eux, un émo, était même allongé sur l'un des pupitres où l'un de ses probable amis était assit. Sur le dos, la tête à l'envers, il discutait, l'air de rien.

«Les emos sont vraiment étranges. ils ont vraiment leurs propres définition du respect».

L'enseignant referma la porte derrière le dernier élève. C'était un homme dans la trentaine, chauve, mince et très grand. Il portait des polos courts, carottés. Des lunettes aux bordures excessivement grosses, et avait un bouc. Ses pantalons verts armé accompagnaient ses chaussures en cuir ciré presque autant que sa montre de qualité. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais la vérité est qu'il n'en avait que l'air. Malgré tout, il était très gentil, patient et par dessus tout souhaitait le succès de ses élèves. C'était un bon professeur.

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous avez pris la peine d'assister à mon cours, Monsieur Firkle. nota Dessgro en désignant le gothique avachis tout au fond de la classe, suscitant quelques rires éparpillés. J'espère que cette fois vous ne vous endormirez pas sur le mur, la dernière fois il s'en est plaint.

Firkle, sans même prendre la peine de se redresser, retira ses pieds de sur son bureau en envoyant:

\- Si ton cours est aussi plaisant que ton humour, tu aurais du changer de métier, Dessgro. Et je ne fais des suppositions que parce que jamais tu ne m'as gardé éveillé tout un cours.

Personne ne ria, ni même ne passa de commentaire. Dessgro s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Allons allons Firkle, ce ne sont que des blagues, pas besoin de le prendre personnel. Alors, aujourd'hui, nous parlerons des participes passés employés sans auxiliaires...

Ike se retenait de fixer le jeune gothique. Il avait vraiment su répondre à son enseignant avec justesse et répartie, sans pour autant l'insulter outre mesure. C'était presque un exploit. Et Firkle avait... Quelque chose d'hypnotisant. De bien propre à lui, peut-être était-ce la façon dont il se tenait comme un animal sauvage, qui était adorable. Ou alors, son air exclu, solitaire, mystérieux. Ça faisait très cliché, mais Ike savait avec certitude que les clichés ne sont rien de plus que ce qu'ils sont, et que Firkle doit être terriblement fragile sous ses airs intrépides. Et ça, c'était fascinant. Comment pouvait-il être le bien et le mal en même temps, et ce à la perfection ? Le cours était si ennuyeux et si simple que le jeune canadien tournait incessamment la tête dans la direction du gothique, curieux de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ce dernier était toujours penché sur un cahier, très concentré. Écoutait-il réellement le cours ? Pourtant, Ike l'avait imaginé soit plus bas que les autres, soit au dessus d'eux, mais pas au même niveau. Ce contraste entre ses préjugés et les apparences le faisaient silencieusement rire, puisque ceux-ci étaient basés d'apparences en premier lieu.

\- Très bien, il ne reste que cinq minutes au cours. Vous pouvez ranger votre matériel et parler entre-vous, on se revoit lundi !

«C'est le moment». Pensa Ike, déterminé à se faire accepter du gothique.

Il se releva et écarta sa chaise, marchant dans la direction de ce qui l'avait fasciné pendant plus d'une heure. La tête baissé, crayon levé, Firkle ne le vit pas arriver. Sa mèche ne devait pas l'aider à y voir grand chose, de toutes façons. Les yeux de Ike se perdirent momentanément sur le carnet de l'anti-conformiste.

C'était un carnet à dessin. Sur la page ouverte, figurait un magnifique crâne en trois dimensions, dont un serpent entrait par la bouche pour en ressortir par l'œil droit. Les traits étaient fins, foncés, précis, et les ombrages sombres. On pouvait avec aisance distinguer les reflets de la lumière sur la peau écailleuse du serpent, il s'agissait là vraiment d'une très belle œuvre.

Soudainement, Firkle releva de grands yeux accusateurs sur lui, refermant le cahier plus rapidement qu'un coup de tonnerre ne se fait entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je... Je voulais juste te poser une question mais... Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Mais, pourquoi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, je te signale !

\- Je ne dessine pas pour que tes petits yeux de conformistes puissent admirer mon travail, lâcha Firkle d'une voix courte et haineuse.

Ike bloqua un instant, confronté à ces propos qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser pleinement. C'était très embêtant pour lui, qui était habituer de tout comprendre du premier coup.

\- Je... Je voulais juste te demander où tu trouvais tous ces vêtements car... Ton style est très intéressant. affirma Ike, changeant le sens de sa phrase à la dernière seconde car dire qu'il désirait s'habiller ainsi serait un mensonge.

Firkle replaça sa mèche de sa main droite, libérant ainsi son œil gauche et exposant ses ongles peints de noir quelque secondes.

\- Quoi, pour que les conformistes puissent adopter mes fringues ? Va te faire foutre, Brofvloski.

\- Je ne suis pas un conformiste ! s'indigna Ike.

\- C'est vrai, tu es d'avantage un menteur désormais.

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour, bouillant et lui réchauffant le visage qu'il sentait pourtant pâlir. Il était vraiment insolent ! C'en était aussi insupportable qu'intriguant !

La cloche retenti, annonçant la fin du cours. Tous les élèves se mirent en file pour sortir, Firkle quant à lui rangea son précieux cahier et décida de se frayer un chemin entre tous.

Les paroles de Liam retentirent dans l'esprit en ébullition du jeune canadien. « Tu peux le suivre jusqu'à chez lui »

N'y réfléchissant pas plus, le brofvloski le suivit au pas jusqu'en dehors de l'école.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Maelstrm :** Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour avoir le droit à une telle review. Elle est longue et critique, la manière dont tu énumères tes questions et tes impressions de l'approche que j'ai employé me rendent vraiment, vraiment heureux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire si ce n'est « Merci ». Après tout, les reviews dans les histoires sur south park, c'est assez rare, alors d'une telle qualité... En espérant que ce second chapitre réponde à quelques unes de tes questions. _

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi. Il commence déjà à faire noir, et je vais être en retard chez moi. En plus, je ne connais même pas ces rues. Je vais me perdre »

Ike suivait le gothique à bonne distance, se cachant derrière les poubelles, les bènes à ordures et les haies. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se dissimulait, se prenant au jeu.

« Comme un ninja! »

Firkle semblait vivre dans un quartier assez reculé de la ville près des bois. Le ciel était d'un gris sombre, comme si il s'apprêtait à tomber, l'air était d'ailleurs chargé d'humidité et froide. Le jeune frissonnais sous sa veste d'un bleu-turquoise éclatant. Il se demandait même si il était réellement discret, accoutré ainsi.

Finalement, le gothique approcha d'une porte d'entrée. Une maison à part des autres, en fin de rue. Elle était en piteux état, les murs de bois blancs s'effritaient, les poutres du balcon avant étaient penchées, comme si le sol s'était effondré sous elles. Une fenêtre était craquelée et une lucarne extérieure se pendait au vent, près du cadrage, causant des crissements digne d'un film d'horreur. Pour peu, Brofvloski s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande si il voulait voir un monde étrange...

Le jeune déverrouilla la porte et entra chez lui, la refermant. Ike remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture dans le stationnement. Était-il seul chez lui ? Il s'apprêtait à retourner sur ses pas, quand son téléphone se mit à lui chatouiller la cuisse droite. Liam lui avait envoyé un message.

 _T'es où ?_

 _Devant chez Firkle._

 _SÉRIEUX !?_

 _Oui, calme toi._

 _Tu as suivis mon conseil, j'arrive pas à le croire !_

 _On dirait qu'il n'y a personne chez lui._

 _Entre !_

 _Nah._

 _Entre ! Entre ! Entreee !_

Ike releva les yeux vers la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Et si il osait... Après tout, Firkle ne semblait pas disposé à lui parler. Si il voulait des réponses... Le canadien s'assied au sol pour mieux réfléchir.

Si il entrait par la porte avant, il devrait faire attention à ne pas faire craquer les planches qui semblaient très vieilles. Et puis, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il chercherait une fois à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment dangereux et immoral, mais en même temps... Quelque chose le poussait à vouloir connaitre le secret de Firkle. Pourquoi était-il si distant?

Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment lutter, Ike se releva et laissa ses pas le diriger doucement. Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, sa main se trouvait sur la poignée et il entrait à l'intérieur. Tout était sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Quelques verres et assiettes traînaient sur un comptoir, au fond à gauche. Une mini table de cuisine ronde, poussiéreuse était à sa gauche. Quelques vêtements traînaient par-ci et par-là, ils semblaient lourds, emplis d'humidité. D'ailleurs, une odeur de pourriture empestait toute la pièce.

La porte donnait directement sur la salle à manger, qui était en réalité, la cuisine. À gauche se trouvait le salon, simple petite pièce ouverte, où régnaient un canapé et une télévision carrée. Le genre qu'on ne trouve plus que dans les débarras. Une table basse couverte de canette de bières et d'un cendrier vomissant des mégots étaient surplombés d'une grande fenêtre à la vitre sale, se trouvant sur le mur gauche du canapé. Au fond à droite de la cuisine apparaissait un couloir étroit, aussi peu éclairé que le reste de la maison.

Deux portes se trouvaient à droite, et deux autres à gauche. Elles étaient toutes fermées, sauf une. Tout au fond sur la gauche. Ike aborda un pas timide et délicat afin d'être très subtile. La porte ouvrait sur un escalier descendant, couvert d'une moquette grise puant la cigarette.

« Vraiment charmant ».

Ike posa un pied hésitant. Puis un second. Il descendit les marches avec une moue incertaine. Arrivé tout en bas, son regard balaya l'unique pièce. Un vieux fauteuil brun délaissé, une moquette avec une énorme tache de café. Des cartons bruns empilés partout, une seconde télévision probablement plus vieille que la première faisait face au canapé entouré d'objets quelconques digne d'un débarra. Des vêtements, des jouets sales, un sac de sport...

À gauche, une porte unique était entrouverte. Le cœur d'Ike palpita alors qu'il s'en approchait. De la lumière et un léger bruit s'en échappait. C'était probablement la chambre de Firkle... Le garçon avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il était entré par effraction chez quelqu'un... Et maintenant il se trouvait juste devant la pièce où cette personne était probablement. C'était très risqué, trop risqué. Ike n'était pas du genre à désobéir à la loi, et encore moins à prendre des risques. Mais... il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux chez Firkle, comme si il était un aimant qui ne pouvait que l'attirer à lui...

Ike s'accroupit au pied de la porte blanche, les mains moites. Il glissa un œil nerveux dans l'ouverture qui offrait une vue sur un lit aux draps noirs. Le mur derrière celui-ci était peinturé d'un rouge foncé rappelant vaguement le sang. Recroquevillé sur le lit, une forme était éprise de soubresauts. Une inspiration coupé se fit entendre, puis répété. Un reniflement.

La forme pleurait. Les yeux d'Ike s'écarquillèrent, son cœur se serra. Firkle pleurait. Lui, l'apathique. Celui qui était considéré comme étant dépourvu d'émotions, pleurnichait comme un enfant. Contraste qui aurait été intéressant si il n'en démontrait pas une réalité si triste. La voix aiguë de Firkle tremblota alors qu'il parlait tout seul.

\- Michael... Michael pourquoi... Il ne m'a même pas glissé un mot... C'était le seul...

«Michael... Un autre gothique ?»

Soudainement, les paroles de Serest revinrent à la mémoire d'Ike comme un éclair illuminant la nuit. «l'un d'eux est mort dernièrement. Il aurait fait un acte terroriste». Alors ce gothique... Firkle l'aurait connu ?

Ce dernier se mit à hurler de rage.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDAIS DE MOI !? POURQUOI ! Tu étais le seul qui était vrai... Surement... Oui surement que tu voulais juste... M'inspirer... C'est à cause des conformistes... Ils entravent ce monde...

Le gothique renifla, séchant ses larmes. Ike n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Firkle était en réalité bien différent des apparences qu'il laissait. Michael... Son ami était probablement mort, et ça semblait le troubler énormément. La nature altruiste du canadien lui donnait une envie folle de pousser la porte grande ouverte et de le serrer dans ses bras, dans un effort de le consoler. Mais il se retint.

\- Faire comme toi, c'est ça que tu voulais ? Ça doit bien être ça... Tu ne m'aurais jamais... Abandonné... Oui, je commencerais par Dessgro... l'autre imbécile de conformiste... Ils doivent tous mourir... Pour le mieux...

Impossible ! Était-il sérieux ? Il en avait l'air. Une tuerie dans l'école ? Dans son école ? Le cour d'Ike lui donnait l'impression de courir un marathon sur mars, alors que son cerveau bouillonnait. Firkle devait vraiment être traumatisé, vraiment désillusionné et apathique pour planifier ce genre de choses, qui était Michael pour lui ? Était-il si important ? Était-il le seul dans sa vie ? Il semble être seul chez lui assez souvent, vu l'état de la maison, peut-être qu'il n'a pas d'amis et que Michael était son seul compagnon ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi systématiquement refuser tout contact avec les autres ? Se protège t-il ? Mais de quoi ?

Doucement, presque à reculons, Ike sortit du sous-sol, et traversa la cuisine en direction de l'extérieur. Sa poche se mit à vibrer à nouveau. C'était Liam.

 _Alors ?_

Ike hésita à tout lui raconter, puis s'abstint. Il ne voulait pas le faire paniquer. Personne ne devait savoir. Il était le seul qui pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas croyant, mais si un Dieu existe, il a du me mettre sur le chemin de Firkle pour une bonne raison. Il y avait certainement une raison à pourquoi je le suivais inexplicablement, et si...»

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en places.

«Non, ça n'est rien de concret. Il est de mon devoir moral d'empêcher Firkle de faire une telle chose, mais je ne veux pas non plus appeler la police... Le pauvre est tellement troublé et seul, on voit bien qu'il est torturé, je détruirais sa vie... Je dois le sauver, l'aider. Ne pas le détruire.»

Il prit une grande inspiration, ressentant l'humidité ambiante qu'il avait totalement oubliée sur le coup du stress. Ses joues étaient sensibles à la brise fraiche, il était probablement très rouge. Après tout, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait compris les intentions nouvelles du jeune gothique. Ike prit en main son téléphone et répondit à Liam, se sentant mal de lui mentir ainsi.

 _Rien, il est juste dans sa chambre. Je quitte._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Maelstrm :** Bonjouuuuurrrr! Merci encore de ta longue review ! Heureux de voir que j'arrive à t'intriguer même en développant l'histoire de mes doigts inexpérimentés ! Voyons voir ce que ce chapitre un peu différent nous réserve...

* * *

Il était désormais samedi matin, et Ike Brofvloski venait à peine de se réveiller, vers midi. Comme à leur habitude, sa famille était déjà debout. Ils étaient du genre matinaux, mais pas lui. Surement son sang canadien, ça aussi ! Il était assis devant son ordinateur, faisait défiler les une après les autres les pages détaillants les tragédies, meurtres, tueries scolaires.

«Columbine school shooting»

Il voulait absolument comprendre la mentalité de Firkle, s'introduire dans son esprit pour mieux le détruire. Quoi d'autre pouvait-il bien faire ? Ses doigts martelaient les touches de son clavier noir frénétiquement, recherche après recherche. Une ombre se posa derrière le garçon, sa main alla se coucher d'une façon nonchalante sur l'épaule de se dernier. Le canadien sursauta, puis se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son grand frère, tout sourire... Kyle brofvloski!

Kyle avait toujours été le plus gentil garçon de son âge, il suivait la morale et avait prouvé plusieurs fois à quel point il était brillant. Mais selon Ike, il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'il semblait le croire... Le rouquin avait énormément changé en 7 ans. À présent, il portait des cheveux plaqués, longs d'un coté et courts de l'autre. Deux plugs noires de la taille d'une bille ornaient ses lobes d'oreilles fièrement. Il se disait très " ouvert d'esprit ", désormais.

Le frère du canadien balaya l'écran devant lui du regard, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

\- C'est quoi ça, Ike ? Tu fais des devoirs ?

\- Non, non je...

Stan Marsh, le meilleur ami d'enfance de Kyle entra dans la salle en interrompant le roux. Celui-ci n'avait pas énormément changé, sauf qu'il ne portait plus son hideux bonnet rouge et bleu, laissant ses cheveux retomber sur son visage, jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez.

\- Eh kyle, j'ai retrouvé nos vieilles guitares pour jouer à la console, ça te dis on se fait une partie de Band Heroes ? Oh, salut Ike.

Kyle ignora son ami et posa son regard de glace sur son frère.

\- Ike, tu as des problèmes, à l'école ?

\- Non, non ! Je ch...

\- Alors explique moi ça ?

Kyle porta sa main à son front, puis soupira.

\- Écoute Kyle, je sais qu'entrer dans l'adolescence est une étape difficile de ta vie, mais te fier à des actes aussi barbares ne résoudra jamais rien. Ferme ça et réfléchis-y. Si tu as un problème avec des gens de ton école, dis le moi, je m'en occuperais personnellement.

« Mais, il ne va vraiment pas me laisser en placer une, ça n'est pas possible. Regardez-le, à croire qu'il sait tout...»

\- Je ferais un tour à ton école. T'inquiète pas petit frère, tout va s'arranger.

Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son frère avant de s'en aller, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Dès que le rouquin quitta la pièce accompagné de son meilleur ami, Ike laissa s'échapper un long soupir, la tête basse. Dans quoi il s'était encore fourré. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, sa morale l'en empêcherait. Sauver l'école, sauver ses camarades. Sauver Firkle. Oui. Il vivait dans un environnement malsain, il avait probablement une vie difficile. Il ne fallait pas le blâmer ou abandonner.

Une musique entraînante résonna dans l'air, elle venait directement de la poche d'Ike. Il y fourra la main et en ressortit son téléphone portable: C'était Liam. Le brun décrocha:

\- Salut.

\- Hey ! Ike ! Serest et moi, on est à la vieille maison, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Eh, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu... fit Ike en roulant des yeux, tout de même un peu déçu de devoir arrêter ses recherches.

« Pas moyen de faire quoi que ce soit avec des amis et une famille comme ça... M'enfin, peut-être que Serest et Liam pourront m'aider. Mais... Je ne sais pas si je devrais leur dire, pour Firkle. Ils pourraient appeler la police... Enfin, on verra bien comment la discussion se profile. »

Ike Raccrocha, ferma son ordinateur et se rendit à l'entrée où il attrapa sa veste, pendue à un crochet. Madame Brofvloski demanda d'une voix puissante, loin dans une autre pièce:

\- Iiike ? Où tu vas ?

\- Chez des amis, Maman.

\- Très bien, mais tu rentre avant la tombée de la nuit, très bien ?

\- Oui oui...

Le garçon ferma la porte brusquement après l'avoir dépassé, se retrouvant à l'air frais. Il inspira à fond.

« La vieille maison... »

C'était en réalité une cabane abandonné dans les bois de South Park. Liam l'avait découvert il y a de cela un an, voir deux. Ni Ike, Ni Serest ne savaient ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans la foret lorsqu'il l'a trouvée. Liam était assez mystérieux, par moments. Il semblait bien que plus personne n'y allait, si ce n'était d'eux. Elle était bien isolée, comportait un foyer de bois qui fonctionnait parfaitement, et le comble de la joie: Deux prises électriques entièrement fonctionnelles permettaient d'y brancher une vieille télévision et une console de jeux que Serest avait rapporté de chez lui: Une «Nintendo 64». La vieille maison était devenue leur repère, leur cours de jeu, mais surtout leur secret. Alors que Ike se rappelait tout ça, il arpentait les rues de sa ville, tournant à gauche, à droite, se dirigeant vers l'immense amas d'arbre peuplant les collines.

Le garçon slaloma entre les troncs, grimpant puis glissant les collines jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir une petite construction sombre, dont la seule lumière distinctive provenait de la fenêtre. Une lumière orangée, douce et chaude. Il entra par la porte d'entrée, sans même se donner la peine de cogner. Serest était juste devant, assis au sol, en train de jouer à un jeux de course sur sa console. À droite, assis sur une buche qui faisait office de banc, Liam taillait un morceau de bois avec un canif pour le rendre pointu. Ike retira presque immédiatement sa veste, réchauffé par les flammes du foyer que Liam avait surement allumé, Serest étant beaucoup trop craintif pour approcher une flamme. Ce dernier portait un col roulé en laine d'une couleur rouge-rosé très pastel qui avait l'air très doux.

\- Brr, Il fait toujours aussi froid dans cette ville de merde. lança Ike en s'asseyant aux cotés de son ami au sol.

\- Et puis, ton enquête sur Firkle détective ? demanda Liam.

\- Oh, pas grand chose vraiment. répondit évasivement Ike, très vite mal à l'aise.

Liam fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est à dire ? Tu es allé chez lui non, et puis ?

\- Oh, rien de passionnant, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu...

Ike priait en silence que cette question se termine. Il ne voulait absolument pas mentir à ses amis, mais si c'était nécessaire: il le ferait.

\- Donc tu es entré chez lui sans raison ?

\- Oui

\- Et tu es ressortis sans rien avoir appris ?

\- Exactement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es entré chez lui ?

\- Tu le sait très bien, Liam !

\- Mais répète le, pour voir...

Ike haussa le ton sans vraiment y penser.

\- Mais pourquoi il t'intéresse autant Firkle, hein ?

Le blond parut surprit une fraction de secondes, avant qu'il ne se renfrogne et que son regard ne durcisse.

\- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ton stupide gothique, capiche ? Et je commence à être d'accord avec Serest, tiens toi loin de ce dégénéré. Maintenant lâche moi la grappe, tu veux ?

Serest, qui jusque là jouait sur sa console en silence, se faisait tout petit, dos à Liam. Il appuyais sur les boutons le plus silencieusement possible, comme si il craignait être surpris. Il c'était vouté le dos dans son stress, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Le pauvre petit était vraiment craintif, et le ton de Liam ne l'avait clairement pas aider. Ike le remarqua aussitôt et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour le rassurer.

\- C'est bon, t'es fier de toi ? Tu sais très bien que Serest n'aime pas quand tu cries.

\- T'avais qu'à pas me faire crier !

\- Mais tu te fiche de moi ! C'est quand même pas sa faute si il-

Serest leva une main tremblotante dans les airs pour demander une pause. Il dit d'une voix frileuse:

\- Les... Amis arrêtez s'il vous plait, on est pas là pour se mettre les uns sur les autres pitié...

Liam se mis sur ses deux jambes, avança vers le plus chétif des deux autres adolescents au sol et lui pris le bras pour le lui descendre doucement.

\- Tu as raison. Désolé Serest... Vraiment. Mais Ike, que ce soit quand même clair, je n'en ai rien à foutre de Firkle, ne m'en parle pas.

\- Tant mieux. murmura le canadien inaudiblement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement calmement, bien qu'il y eut plusieurs froids évidents entre Ike et Liam. Serest, quant à lui, était bien emmitouflé dans son pull d'hiver, et près du foyer, il essaya tant bien que mal de jouer innocemment à « Mario kart 64 » avec ses deux amis chacun leur tour.

Ike avait le regard perdu au travers de la fenêtre. Il y fixait les flocons qui tombaient doucement sur le ciel noir. Il neigeait tout le temps à South park... Les flocons et le ciel noir l'hypnotisaient... Les flocons, le ciel noir, les flocons, le ciel, le ciel noir, oui, le ciel était très noir... Ike eut un tressaut violent. Mais oui ! Sa mère lui avait dit de rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse noir, Merde ! Il se releva d'un bon et enfila sa veste de toute urgence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit curieusement Serest

\- Je devais être rentré il y a longtemps, je vais me faire engueuler !

Liam s'habilla au quart de tour. Il s'approcha de la porte de sortie et tendit la main à son ami.

\- Vient, je connais un truc pour aller plus vite.

Les yeux bleus de Ike se posèrent dans ceux du blond, puis il lui attrapa la main avec confiance, ce qui fit sourire Liam. Ce dernier le tira jusqu'à l'extérieur et lui fit monter la colline qui se trouvait derrière la vieille maison. Cette colline-là était la plus haute, et surplombait toutes les autres. L'ascension était essoufflante, et Ike était vite épuisé. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas un coup de Liam, qui voudrait le pousser tout en bas pour se venger, mais il balaya vite cette idée saugrenue.

\- Liam, pourquoi on monte là ? La maison, c'est de l'autre coté !

\- Regarde ! fit-il en pointant quelque chose droit devant, reposant au sommet.

\- C'est... Une luge ? le brun dévisagea son ami avec incrédulité alors que ce dernier lui servait un sourire ravis.

\- Ouais ! Allez assied toi dessus !

\- T'es malade !? Je vais mourir !

\- Mais non, je l'ai déjà fais plein de fois. Ça va te propulser jusqu'au village en un rien de temps. C'est bon, tu es installé ?

Ike ne répondit pas, il remonta simplement sa capuche sur sa tête, le visage rougis par le froid.

\- Alors c'est partiit !

Le blond poussa le canadien dans le dos, faisant glisser la luge qui commençait à descendre la pente. Au dernier moment, il sauta également sur la luge à l'arrière de son ami. La vitesse augmenta considérablement sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter alors qu'ils dévalaient à toute vitesse. De la poudreuse dans les yeux, Ike était muet comme une carpe alors que son ami criait de joie. Liam s'agrippa fermement à la taille du brun.

La luge passa devant la cabane si rapidement que Serest, qui était à l'intérieur, ne la vit presque pas. Puis, elle remonta la seconde colline comme si elle n'avait été qu'une rampe: les propulsant plus loin encore. Toute cette vitesse diminua pour finalement s'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue, pas très loin de chez le Brofvloski. Ike retira la neige de sa capuche en se redressant.

\- C'était... effrayant. Mais merci, Liam.

\- Pas de quoi ! Eheh...

Quelques flocons tombèrent.

\- Tu retourne voir Serest ?

\- Il faut bien, mais c'était amusant en tous cas. Allez, salut !

Le garçon envoya la main alors qu'il courrait déjà vers la colline qu'ils venaient de dévaler, laissant une immense trace de luge imprégnée dans la neige. Liam était vraiment étrange, parfois.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Maelstrm :** Merci beaucoup de pointer mes erreurs / lacunes scénaristiques, et merci pour toutes tes propositions-questionnements, si ce n'est qu'une bonne partie de l'histoire est écrit à l'avance ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, prends tout ton temps, tu peux même attendre des mois pour lire les chapitres, ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à quoi que ce soit ! :P Oh, pour expliquer pourquoi Ike ne recherche pas d'informations sur Michael, c'est tout simplement qu'il ne sait pas qui c'est ^^ Voili voilou._

* * *

Le lundi sonnait ses cloches, retentissant dans toute l'école de South park. Ike referma son casier, cahiers à la main. « Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée... C'est étrange, pourtant son casier à lui devrait être dans la même rangée que la mienne...» Le cœur du canadien se mit à battre à un rythme élevé. « Ce pourrait-il que ce soit aujourd'hui ? Non, non. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sérieux... Oui, je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai même pas considéré ça, encore. Il devait être dans une mauvaise passe, et a dit ça sans vraiment le penser. Je me sens tellement stupide, tout devient clair. » Ike voulut se retourner, mais son œil tiqua sur un détail infime, minime, une fraction de seconde de moins aurait peut-être bien changé toute la perception du garçon. Le casier de Firkle était déverrouillé.

Il était là, aussi vert que tous les autres, à cinq espaces de distance sur la gauche de la place du brun. Le cadenas pendait au crochet, grand ouvert. Les élèves passaient, rigolaient sans n'y porter attention. Après tout, ce n'était rien, ça. En temps normal.

« Il est donc déjà passé ? Probablement... Et il l'a laissé déverrouillé... Était-ce volontaire ou un accident ? Peut-être qu'il était stressé... Si j'allais vérifier ? Je n'ai pas le droit, c'est mal, mais pourtant, ce serait légitime. Personne ne le remarquera vraiment, je devrais juste me dépêcher avant qu'il ne revienne... »

Ike jeta un regard nerveux à droite et à gauche, ses pupilles faisant un manège grande vitesse. Il regardait les visages de ses camarades à la dérobée. La plupart, il ne leur avait jamais parlé. Des inconnus qu'il côtoie tous les jours. C'était ironique. Comme la fois où il s'était mis à suivre le gothique jusqu'à chez lui, ses pieds se mirent en action tous seuls, comme des automates programmée pour détruire la vie privée de ce pauvre garçon. Ses mains devenaient moite, le bruit des voix aux alentours, sourd. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, sautant au rythme d'une marche militaire. Toutes les couleurs semblaient s'assombrir, il ne voyait plus très bien les contours. Toute son attention était versée sur ce seul endroit: le casier. Il était peint pauvrement, la couleur s'effritait même, se dénudant pour afficher un vert plus pâle, ressemblant à un vert qu'on retrouverait sur un mur d'hôpital. Étrangement, le casier de Firkle était le seul à avoir ce défaut. L'avait-il causé lui même ? « Un vert de mort » se dit le garçon.

Il étira sa main vers la porte, laissant flotter un œil craintif aux alentours: pas de Firkle en vue. D'un coup un peu trop sec à son gout, il ouvrit bien grand le dernier rempart entre lui et sa curiosité. Le casier était ouvert, affichant des livres empilés sur une plaquette en hauteur. Des rouges, des verts, des bleus. Certaines feuilles dépassaient, on y voyait des traits de crayon multiples sans ne pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils étaient sensés dire.

Porté par l'instant, le brun tendit les doigts vers l'une d'elle, et la tira doucement hors du carnet. Il s'en affichait alors, le magnifique dessin de crâne que Firkle avait commencé dans son cours de français. Il l'avait à présent terminé, et il était sublime. Beaucoup trop pour être ainsi oublié sur une feuille de cartable, dans un vieux cahier. Sans trop y réfléchir, il plia le dessin et le fourra dans sa poche en mimant un air nonchalant. Il continua d'inspecter calmement l'intérieur. Un sac de sport traînait lamentablement au sol, d'un bleu-camping, les bretelles presque arrachées. « Je crois bien l'avoir vu dans le sous-sol chez Firkle ! » s'exclama Ike intérieurement. Il avança une main assurée vers le sac, oubliant presque ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Le brun agrippa avec fermeté la fermeture éclair et l'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant un spectacle ahurissant.

Là où on aurait pu s'attendre à des vêtements ou de l'équipement sportif, c'était à plusieurs lames et de multiples chargeurs d'armes lourdes que Ike fit face. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour devant les amas de rectangles noirs remplis de balles, son pauvre cœur accéléra plus rapidement qu'une explosion ne se déclenche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme si il venait de voir la pire des horreurs. « Ce n'est pas une blague ».

C'était bien la première fois que Ike aurait voulut se tromper. Il ne se trompait pourtant presque jamais, il aurait du en avoir l'habitude. À force de lire des Sherlock Holmes et les écrits de Freud, ses sens étaient aiguisés en matière de psychologie humaine. Il comprenait facilement les autres, bien qu'ils ne l'intéressaient que rarement. Firkle était visiblement dérangé et l'épisode de vendredi dernier ne faisait que confirmer ce qui était déjà presque une vérité: il était aussi dangereux. Aucune arme à feu n'était dans le sac, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais où avait-il pu trouver de telles armes ? Les chargeurs ressemblaient à ceux utilisés pour des armes lourdes ou des semi-automatiques. Évidemment, ils étaient en Amérique, mais Firkle n'avait que 13 ans ! « Son père... »

Bien que Ike n'ait jamais vu le père de Firkle, son absence ainsi que le manque de rangement de sa maison laissaient clairement penser qu'il pouvait être aussi, voir plus, dérangé que son fils. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un mec du genre possède des armes à feu du genre chez lui, et encore moins qu'il ne les surveilles pas.

Ike revint soudainement à la raison: il devait faire vite. Le brun pensa à voler les munitions « Non, trop évident. Et, où je les cacherais ? Il y a plein de gens autour de moi. Prendre le sac ? Il le remarquerait. Je vais juste... » Le canadien plongea rapidement la main pour en ressortir un canif, fermé. « C'est déjà une bonne preuve. Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment gérer ça tout seul, c'est vraiment trop sérieux, pour qui je me prenais ! » Il cacha le couteau dans sa poche droite et referma respectivement le sac, puis le casier. Ses yeux tournèrent: rien de suspect...

\- Dégage, c'est ma place. fit la voix charcutière que Ike reconnut aussitôt comme était celle de celui qu'il souhaitait le moins voir.

Le brun sursauta, remarquant Firkle qui s'était approché à son insu, probablement dans la foule. Il avait son air froid habituel, mais n'avais pas l'air spécialement en colère. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vu...

\- F-Firkle ! Je...

\- Tu vas te bouger, oui ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toutes façon.

le garçon fit deux pas sur la gauche pour laisser la place au gothique. C'était trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop. Qui était Ike pour tenter de sauver son école et celui qui la menaçait ? Il devrait laisser ça aux autorités, appeler la police, quelqu'un ! Et tant pis pour Firkle, il n'avait qu'à ne pas être... Dérangé... Non, non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il fallait faire quelque chose, il fallait retarder le tout.

\- Firkle ?

L'autre s'arrêta de ranger ses effets et tourna la tête vers celui qui l'interpellait, tendu.

\- Hmmn ?

\- Tu... Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ? Si tu veux, je pourrais venir faire un tour.

Firkle laissa ses bras redescendre le long de son corps assez mince. Il dévisagea son camarade avec dégout.

\- Tu te fiche de moi, Brofvloski ? il haussa le ton. Je n'ai pas été assez clair avec toi ?

\- Je... Je croyais juste que nous pourrions...

Cette fois, il se mit à littéralement lui crier dessus, et pris d'une colère sans nom l'agrippa par les épaules avec violence et en le secouant contre les casiers derrière.

\- NE ME PARLE PAS! TU NE MÉRITE PAS QUE JE TE PARLE, TU SAISIS CONFORMISTE ?

La tête de Ike faisait des rebonds de plus en plus violent contre le métal derrière lui sous les assauts répétés de Firkle, le monde semblait tourner autour de lui et il ne savait plus comment réagir, de simples pensées devenaient un calvaire à gérer. Sa vision se flouta, il lui sembla que d'autres élèves parlaient autour, s'exclamaient. Au milieu du chaos, une image claire se distingua aux yeux du jeune garçon: celle de son frère, Kyle.

Il le voyait distinctement, comme si il était vraiment là, comme si il avançait, sortant de la foule pour lui porter secours, lui seul, là pour l'aider. Les lèvres du brun se mouvèrent avec difficulté pour laisser s'échapper ces maigres syllabes:

« Ky...le... »

Il fut brusquement relâché et s'écroula au sol alors que son frère attrapait le gothique par derrière pour le projeter au sol.

Le jeune homme en veste orange avait l'air furax, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Toute la foule criait, applaudissant tels des spectateurs divertis par le spectacle le plus primaire, le plus vieux de tous les temps: la violence. Kyle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Comment ce petit morveux pouvait oser s'attaquer à son frère ? Il allait lui faire mal, il allait lui faire très mal.

Les poings serrés, le roux se projeta sur l'adolescent toujours au sol, il se positionna à cheval par dessus sa victime et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Ça n'était pas un combat équitable: Firkle était mince, il n'avait aucun muscle, il était faiblard. Rapidement, du sang se mit à perler de sa lèvre: elle était fendue. Un gris de rage se propulsa alors hors de la gorge du gamin, faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales à la manière d'un grand félin partant à la chasse. Firkle étira ses bras de tous leurs longs et se mit à étrangler son adversaire de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Kyle vira au rouge alors qu'il arrêta de frapper le gothique pour essayer de se dégager. Ce qui laissa une ouverture à ce dernier pour frapper: il envoya une droite surprenamment puissante pour le physique qu'il abordait. Si puissante que le frère de Ike se retrouva sur le dos, respirant avec difficulté. Il était vaincu si rapidement...

Firkle se comporta alors en charognard, bien que son attaquant soit déjà au sol, il lui sauta à son tours dessus, s'étalant sur l'inconnu au sol et utilisa ses ongles, qu'il gardait très longs, pour lacérer le visage au sol avec violence. Des cris de terreur retentirent, de la gorge de Kyle mais également de celles de la foule: C'était un véritable indigène, un animal ! La lueure carnassière dans les yeux du petit sauvage faisait franchement peur, et même Ike qui était toujours au sol, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits arrivait à ressentir toute la haine et la violence qui régnaient en lui. Le sang du juif maculait le sol presque autant que son chandail, et Firkle en avait plein les doigts quand les pions de l'école arrivèrent. Le rebelle avait levé des yeux parfaitement calmes sur eux, le sourie aux lèvres avant de se mettre à courir aussi rapidement qu'un léopard, poussant plusieurs élèves sur ton passage et laissant ainsi sur eux une jolie trace de son passage: du sang sur leurs vêtements. L'un des vigiles lui courut après alors que l'autre écarta la foule, se penchant sur le corps lacéré de Kyle.

« Allez chercher l'infirmière ». fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Ike se releva: il avait désormais complètement repris ses esprits, et l'adrénaline aidant, il était en parfait contrôle. Il voyait très bien son frère au sol, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais sans un regard pour lui, il se mit à courir également, à la poursuite de Firkle. Poussé par une détermination sans nom.

« Il ne faut pas que je le perde. Je ne dois pas le perdre. Sinon, ça sera pire. Il a déjà les armes, ce sera pire. Je dois le retrouver... »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Maelstrm :** _Ta review m'a collé un sourire de débile mental sur le visage, franchement merci ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne t'adonnes pas à l'écriture toi même, d'ailleurs. Tu me semble clairement en avoir l'étoffe. Je suis inimaginablement heureux à l'idée que ce chapitre soit ton préféré, cela va sans dire. Et si tu penses que je vais épuiser mes chapitres trop rapidement à cause de mon rythme de parution: c'est normal ! J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre à chacune de tes review. Car je le rappelle, mon but en la postant ici avant de l'avoir terminée était de me motiver à la continuer et à la terminer ! Donc oui, je vais logiquement manquer de chapitre en stock bientôt. Et ça me forcera à en écrire de nouveaux ^^_

* * *

Ike courrait à en perdre tout son souffle. Les commerce qui ornaient la rue défilaient à une vitesse telle autour du garçon que sa vision les flouttaient, donnant l'impression qu'ils se refermaient sur lui. Ses idées n'étaient plus claires, elles se dérobaient à lui à la même vitesse que la silhouette du gothique se dérobait à sa vue. Chaque tournant, il disparaissait tel un félin agile, il semblait se camoufler dans le décors, comme si il ne souhaitait pas être vu des bâtiments.

Gauche, gauche, gauche. Il ne tournait qu'à gauche, remarqua le garçon. Mais pour aller où ?

« Merde » se frustra le canadien. Il l'avait réellement perdu de vue, cette fois.

Ike ralentit le rythme, son coeur était prêt à éclater, tel un feu d'artifice fraîchement allumé. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour reprendre son souffle, laissant son regard peindre le paysage qui l'entourait. Devant lui, Quelques maisons isolées qui encadraient le cimetière de south park. Derrière lui, une longue route de terre menant à quelques rues résidentielles peuplées de maisons presque identiques, empaquetées les une sur les autres comme des pièces de viandes dans des épiceries.

Le cimetière. Firkle serait allé au cimetière après avoir massacré Kyle ? Oh mon dieu, kyle... Ike l'avait laissé tout seul, comme si il ne comptait pas, lui. Le jeune se sentit immédiatement très mal.

« Pauvre Kyle, il ne voulait que m'aider. Mais... Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais rattraper Firkle. Il est déjà instable, toute cette émotion pourrait vraiment l'achever. Je dois intervenir. »

Le brun fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée de la clôture noire qui encadrait le lieu de repos. Ce genre de clôture qu'on retrouve dans tous les cimetières du monde. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à la ronde, à la recherche de l'adolescent qui ressemblait probablement bien plus à un Félin sauvage.

« Ah ! » Pensa t-il en observant la forme noire à genoux, aux pieds une tombe.

Ike s'approcha doucement, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Firkle sanglotait, et essayant clairement de ne pas le laisser paraître. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Le Brovfloski était sur le point de poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, mais celui-ci fut pris très soudainement d'un accès de rage. Il se mit à frapper la pierre tombale le plus fortement possible en hurlant à plein poumon, laissant un cri éraillé résonner dans le cimetière.

«POURQUOI!»

Il frappa encore, cette fois si fort que du sang se mit à couler de ses jointures, tachant la pierre et masquant en partie le nom. Michael.

«POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS TE FAIRE REVENIR! REVIENS!»

Il frappa encore la pierre, le sang se mit à couler abondamment sur celle-ci. Firkle la fixa un moment, respirant fortement, les bras le long de son corps complètement détendus, ses mains traînaient dans la terre fraîche qui le collait désormais à cause du liquide rouge. Il murmura plus doucement, toujours frustré:

«Pourquoi suis-je si faible... Tu n'avais pas le droit. »

Un vent frisquet se leva, faisant frissonner les deux adolescents. Ike se mit également sur ses genoux, légèrement plus grand que Firkle. Il entoura tendrement le gothique de ses deux bras et le colla contre lui. Ce dernier sursauta, mais fatigué par ses larmes, se laissa faire. Le canadien lui murmura des mots réconfortants.

\- Tu n'es pas faible, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut simplement pas contrôler. Il faut apprendre à l'accepter.

Firkle se dégagea brusquement, repoussant son camarade de classe et le regardant dans les yeux, défiant. Les yeux du gothique étaient magnifiques, d'un bleu éclatant. Ils étaient encendrés de son eyeliner, qui avait coulé, lui donnant un style encore plus dramatique qu'avant.

« Mais pour qui tu te prend, Brofvloski ? »

Ike haussa les épaules et s'étira vers la tombe, il passa sa main sur les gravures pour en essuyer le sang doucement.

\- Parles moi de Michael.

Firkle renifla légèrement, puis s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son chandail.

\- Merde... Je t'emmerde...

Ike s'assied, patient. Il observa le jeune garçon sécher ses larmes. Les minutes passèrent dans le silence, le téléphone du canadien se mit à vibrer dans sa poche droite: il le laissa vibrer.

«Michael était... tout. C'est... C'est le seul qui m'a réellement apprécié.»

Ike resta de marbre, l'oreille attentive.

\- Ma mère est morte d'un cancer quand j'avais trois ans. Mon père, quant à lui, est un alcoolique qui n'est jamais à la maison. Il dépense tout ce qu'il ne boit pas dans les jeux. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas encore abandonné à la rue, c'est l'aide gouvernementale qu'il reçoit pour moi.

Firkle prit une grande inspiration: l'air était froid et humide, le calmant intérieurement.

\- Ton père est terrible... Jamais un père ne devrait abandonner son enfant. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je suis adopté. Mon vrai père ne me désirait donc pas.

\- Je vois...

\- Et, pour Michael ?

\- Michael a été mon voisin de nombreuses années. Un jour, il m'a juste remarqué, dans mon coin, et s'est décidé à me parler.

\- Vous êtes devenus bons amis ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit. Il m'a fait comprendre les hypocrisies quotidiennes des gens, le mensonge universel dans lequel tout le monde baigne.

\- Le «mensonge universel» ? questionna le brofvloski en inclinant un peu la tête, curieux.

\- Ils font toujours semblant. Semblant d'être intéressé, semblant d'avoir de l'intérêt, semblant de vous aimer. Ce ne sont que des conformistes et des hypocrites, rien d'autre. Mais Michael... Michael était différent. Il était vrai, lui. Il s'intéressait vraiment à moi, c'était le seul...

Le garçon frappa le sol d'un poing rageur, puis releva des yeux larmoyants sur Ike.

\- Moi je m'intéresse à toi, Firkle.

\- J'aimerais te croire...

la voix du garçon tremblait. Ike ouvrit les bras très grand, invitant l'autre garçon assied devant lui. Firkle hésita, visiblement gêné. Il ne semblait pas quoi savoir faire. Il s'approcha finalement timidement de l'autre, qui referma son étreinte doucement.

\- Ça va déjà un peu mieux, hein ? fit-il en rigolant.

Firkle plongea son nez dans l'épaule du garçon, puis ressortit pour le dévisager, visiblement choqué par son propre comportement. Il se sépara et alla s'adosser à la tombe.

\- Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Compris ?

Ike fit un clin d'oeil complice que le gothique n'apprécia pas.

\- Toi... Brofvloski... Toi, tu lui ressembles. Un peu.

\- À Michael ?

Firkle se releva et essuya quelques brins d'herbes sèches de son pantalon. Il ignora complètement la question et se mit à courir entre les pierres, allant directement jusqu'à la clôture du cimetière qu'il sauta, continuant son parcours, laissant Ike au sol, confus.

« C'était vraiment étrange, comme moment. Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à le câliner... et encore moins à ce qu'il soit d'accord. Et puis, son odeur... Je la sens encore. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi, ou quoi... »

\- Firkle ! Firkle attend, bâtard ! fit Ike tout en partant à la course de ce qu'il considérait son «nouvel ami».

\- Uh ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi tout seul, quand même.

Firkle fronça les sourcils.

\- Dégage.

\- Non!

le gothique soupira.

\- Bon... Je ne suis pas désolé pour l'autre idiot. C'est un imbécile.

\- eehh...

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, puis arrivèrent chez le gothique. Une voiture était stationnée maladroitement sur la gauche.

\- C'est ton père ? questionna Ike

Firkle lui fit un signe de la main comme pour lui signifier que ça n'était pas important. Une voix masculine s'éleva de la baraque:

\- FIRKLE. FIRKLE, RAMMÈNE TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

Le garçon prit de l'avant, monta les marches et entra à l'intérieur, sans rien dire, sans même se retourner vers le Brofvloski.

« Je suis loin de valoir Michael, à ses yeux... »

Cela le blessa un peu, mais il se consola rapidement en se rappelant le petit moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés.

« Il était épuisé et instable émotionnellement. Ça ne veut rien dire, Ike. reprend toi. En plus, il avait juste l'air de m'apprécier de moins en moins, plus on marchait vers chez lui. Il devait simplement reprendre ses esprits. Demain, il ne me parlera probablement pas. »

L'image du sac rempli d'armes apparut à la mémoire du garçon. Il devait toujours le sauver, et il espérait qu'au moins, se soir l'avait rapproché de son objectif. Sauver Firkle. Oui, c'était la seule raison. C'était pour ça qu'il faisait tout ça. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un morceau de papier, qu'il déplia.

« Le dessin de Firkle... Je n'aurais pas du le prendre. Mais en même temps qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... »

Le téléphone de l'adolescent se remit à vibrer. Kyle lui avait envoyé une dizaine de messages. Ike soupira, puis pris le chemin de la maison.

« Comment lui expliquer... »


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Maelstrm :** Bonjour ! Je commencer juste en disant que ça y est, j'ai épuisé ma réserve de chapitres avec le chapitre six. Du coup, à partir de maintenant, ce n'est que du nouveau, et ce ne sera plus aussi rapide. Navré ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écris un assez long chapitre. Alors, je comprend tout à fait ce que tu ressens lorsque tu dis que tu ne vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire puisque tu connais déjà la fin et les subtilités de ton récit. Personnellement, ce qui me pousse à l'écrire tout de même, c'est de pouvoir faire partager des émotions et des moments à des lecteurs. Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'avais lu une fanfiction qui m'a énormément marqué, encore aujourd'hui j'en garde des souvenirs profonds. Je souhaite faire la même chose un jour, partager ce cadeau à quelqu'un et améliorer ma maîtrise de cet art ! Bon, suffit de papoter, la suite. _

* * *

\- Je suis rentré. dit nonchalamment Ike en retirant sa veste et en l'accrochant sur le porte-manteau d'un lancé mollasson.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le plancher, s'approchant. Une tignasse rouge fit son apparition, directement en dessous se trouvait la mère du garçon.

\- IKE! Seigneur Ike, nous étions morts d'inquiétudes. Veux tu bien me dire ce que tu faisais dehors sans rien nous dire ? Tu as treize ans pour l'amour de Dieu !

Le garçon resta surpris. Ils n'avaient rien appris pour Kyle et Firkle ? Dans le doute, il laissa s'échapper une rétorquade universelle.

\- Oui, désolé.

Sheila se retourna et commença à avancer vers la cuisine. Elle s'adressa de nouveaux à son fils adoptif:

\- Ton frère a eu un accident de vélo, tu iras le voir.

« Un accident de vélo ? Pourquoi Kyle mentirait... »

Le canadien retira ses souliers et se dirigea vers le salon, où le rouquin était assis sur le canapé, le visage couvert de pansements, quelques mouchoirs ensanglantés lui sortant du nez.

\- Ike, assied toi. fit Kyle en se déplaçant vers sa gauche.

Le garçon obéit sans trop se poser de questions.

\- Kyle... Pourquoi tu as dis que tu étais tombé à vélo ? Ah, heu... Je suis désolé, de t'avoir abandonné, mais je devais vraimen-

Le frère de Ike lui coupa la parole d'une voix chaude et calme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, je comprend tout.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'illuminèrent.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Après que tu sois partis, les infirmiers de ton école m'ont rapidement examinés. J'avais le nez déplacé, mais ils s'en sont chargés sur place. Ça fait encore mal, ahah. Sinon, je n'ai que des ecchymoses et des griffures, mais je fais me sentir endolori encore longtemps. Directement après l'avis des infirmières, je me suis sauvé sans me faire remarquer. Après tout, je n'avais pas le droit d'être sur la propriété de l'école à la base.

Kyle marqua un moment de silence, on entendit le bruit de quelques assiettes en fond, laissant deviner que Sheila faisait de la vaisselle.

\- Ike, écoute. Je comprend ta frustration et je comprend le calvaire que tu dois vivre au quotidien.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils

\- Mais, je ne vi-

\- Non, pas besoin de t'expliquer. Je te pardonne tout. Être le souffre-douleur de l'école, ça n'est jamais facile. Mais saches que tu n'as pas besoin d'exprimer ta frustration sur les autres. Ça ne fait que répandre le mal.

\- Non, Kyle ! Tu ne compren-

\- Ike, tiens toi loin de ce Firkle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris. Ne lui parle plus, ne l'approche pas, et si il te cherche des noises, appelles moi. Fais moi confiance, j'ai déjà traîné avec le groupe de gothiques, et c'était de loin le plus sadique de la bande. Et il avait à peine cinq ans ! On racontes même qu'il a déjà poignardé d'autres enfants.

\- Mais non, c'est mal le connaitre ! Je suis sur qu'au fond-

\- IKE, ÉCOUTES MOI POUR UNE FOIS BORDEL.

Le plus grand avait haussé le ton, ce qui fit se taire l'adopté presque instantanément. Celui-ci frotta ses yeux, puis expira doucement, de manière saccadée.

\- Tu ne vas plus lui parler, d'accord ?

\- ...

\- Hm ?

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord quoi ?

Ike serra les poings jusqu'à s'en rendre les jointures blanches.

\- Je ne m'approcherais pas du gothique.

\- Très bien, merci. Oh, et pour l'histoire du vélo, c'est pour ne pas inquiéter maman à ton sujet. Tu sais qu'elle est excessive, elle irait probablement tirer sur l'école à ta place.

Le garçon avait envie de lui crier qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire un massacre, que tout cela était un malentendu, mais il se tût, mut par sa frustration. Il se redressa et sans adresser un seul regard à son frère adoptif, s'en alla directement dans sa chambre.

« Il n'écoute jamais rien. »

Le jeune se jetta à plat ventre sur son lit, épuisé. À peine fermait-il ses yeux qu'il était déjà dans l'étreinte de morphée.

Le chant des oiseaux matinaux réveillèrent Ike, la tête lui tournant.

« Une autre journée »

Il soupira en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé la veille: Le sac de Firkle, son frère, l'attaque, le cimetière... Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours de cela, sa vie était basique, la même que n'importe qui. Se relevant de son lit, il s'avança vers son miroir pour s'examiner: Il portait le même t-shirt fripé que hier, les mêmes jeans, et avait la même coupe de cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Il laissa son pas lourd le porter, descendant les escaliers sans faire attention au boucan qu'il produisait: Il était toujours seul, le matin. Ce n'était pas pour le déplaire, au vu des récents événements. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Kyle et d'esquiver ses accusations. Les portes du garde-manger s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une multitudes de boites de céréales. Ike prit bien son temps pour choisir celle qu'il mangerait ce matin-là. Comme si c'était une décision très importante qui allait influencer toute sa journée. Dans un certain sens, ça influence bien sa matinée.

Le garçon attrapa la plus grosse boite bleue et s'en versa un bol, puis y ajouta du lait. Satisfait, il s'assied seul à table pour déjeuner calmement. Ike n'était pas du genre énervé, il prenait son temps quand il le pouvait. Il analysa la cuisine ainsi que la salle à manger où il était: C'était typiquement classique des années deux milles. Une nappe en plastique décorait la table, accompagné d'un panier de fruits tout aussi contrefaits. Les murs étaient d'un jaune-verdâtre à en donner mal au coeur, et le comptoir était fait de granite polis. Ike ne put s'empêcher de trouver cet endroit très peu esthétique. Il se surprit même à le comparer à la cuisine en désordre de chez Firkle. Firkle... Après ce qu'il avait fait à Kyle hier, il était peu probable qu'on le voit à l'école aujourd'hui. Ni plus du tout, en fait.

Un bruit crissant retentit d'en haut des escaliers brutalement, faisant sursauter le jeune homme: Un bruit répétitif. Le coeur battant au rythme d'explosions, il se précipita à l'étage pour éteindre son réveil matin, chose qu'il avait négligé de faire.

« Ça m'apprendra à me lever à cause de stupides oiseaux! »

Le brun se dévêtit directement dans sa chambre, la porte grande ouverte et chercha rapidement parmi les tiroirs de sa commode quelque chose à porter pour la journée. On pouvait dire qu'il prenait ses aises, lorsqu'il était seul. Après quelques minutes de fouillis, il agrippa un chandail et un pantalon. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il aperçut le canif qu'il avait dérobé à Firkle.

« Je vais lui rendre, ça lui prouvera que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. »

L'eau froide lui fit un des plus grand bien, même si on était à peine en début de printemps.

Après un trajet en bus monotone, Ike arriva à son école. Il regardait partout aux alentours, dans l'espoir de voir Firkle. Mais le jeune ne se montrait nulle part. Durant la moitié de la journée, il le chercha en vain.

« Il n'est même pas venu au cours de français... Il doit sécher les cours. Pas surprenant, il doit être dans de beaux draps après l'agression. »

Ike en avait presque oublié qu'elle était dirigée contre lui, cette agression.

« Ressaisis toi, Brovfloski ! Tu dois le trouver. »

La cloche du midi sonna, libérant les étudiants de leurs cours plats. Ike se redressa avec en tête l'idée de quitter les terrains de l'école pour chercher le gothique dans la ville. Après tout, il avait de très bonnes notes sans ne jamais rien écouter en cours, il s'ennuyait sans arrêt ! Il pouvait bien se le permettre. Alors qu'il allait passer le pas de l'entrée des élèves, une main l'attrapa par l'épaule. Un brun très mince le retenait.

\- Serest ?

\- I...Ike ! C'est.. Heu.. Liam, il te cherchais, et m'a envoyé pour te...trouver !

\- Ah ! Je vois. Désolé Serest, mais dis lui que je n'ai pas le temps. Une prochaine fois.

\- Aah, d'accord... Je lui dirais...

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche.

\- Parfait, merci.

Ike pressa la cadence: il arpenta les rues les unes après les autres, défilant devant les commerces de la ville. Bon, sa meilleure chance, c'était d'aller directement chez le gothique. De toutes façons, son père n'était jamais chez lui selon ce qu'il avait raconté la veille, c'était parfait.

Il se mit à avancer plus lentement, profitant du soleil tiède de la journée. C'était assez rare d'avoir droit à un peu de soleil par ces périodes de l'année. Il ne réchauffait pas beaucoup, mais sa présence était tout de même agréable et fit sourire Ike qui avançait sur les dalles de trottoir sans toucher les lignes. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était heureux sur le chemin de chez Firkle. Il remarqua sur sa gauche, la benne à ordures derrière laquelle il s'était caché lorsqu'il avait suivit Firkle jusqu'à chez lui. Il se retint de lui envoyer la main comme à un vieil ami.

La vieille maison en ruine se profila à l'horizon et se rapprocha de lui à mesure qu'il trottait dans sa direction. Il n'y avait aucune voiture, comme il s'y attendait. Posant ses pieds sur le bois fendu peinturé d'un bleu-gris froid, il se demanda si il devrait frapper à la porte, cette fois. C'était définitivement plus polis. Le garçon toqua trois fois et attendis; pas de réponse. Il recommença et s'éclaircit la voix:

\- Firkle ? Firkle, c'est Ike. Je... J'ai quelque chose pour toi. fit le canadien en fourrant sa main dans sa poche pour agripper le couteau.

Il l'appela à nouveau, sans résultat. Abandonnant les politesses, le brovfloski tourna la poignée et entra de lui même. La maison était dans un état encore plus déplorable que la dernière fois: Des assiettes traînaient au sol, la table du salon était renversée, la collections de bouteilles et de canettes étalée au sol. Il n'y avait que le cendrier qui avait été remis droit, sans pour autant que les mégots n'aient étés ramassés du sol. Ike appela Firkle vainement et constata que la maison était toujours aussi sombre que la dernière fois, puis aperçut l'interrupteur.

« Ah ! Bon, c'est le minimum... »

Il l'activa: mais rien ne se produit. La lumière devait avoir grillé depuis longtemps. Voyant qu'il avait tout son temps, le brun commença à fouiner un peu aux alentours. Le salon n'avait rien de bien intéressant, alors il ouvrit quelques armoires dans la cuisine. Deux ou trois outils de cuisines tels qu'une poêle et une casserole étaient rangée, tandis que le garde-manger était relativement vide. Du pain, des nouilles, quelques pots de confitures poussiéreux. Le garçon soupira en refermant les portes, puis se dirigea vers le petit couloir et s'attaqua aux portes: La première sur la droite ne semblait être qu'un placard. Celle de gauche s'ouvrit sur une chambre en désordre avec très peu de meubles. Des draps bruns mêlés, des vêtements traînant au sol, majoritairement des camisoles et des pantalons de type jogging. Une petite télévision traînait sur un meuble fait en hauteur, en diagonale au lit. Rien d'intéressant.

Ike fut surpris de voir que la deuxième et dernière porte sur la droite cachait une pièce complètement vide. Aucun lit, aucun meuble, même pas de placard. Une simple fenêtre à la vitre en mosaïque empêchant de voir le monde extérieur proprement laissant entrer une lumière poussiéreuse et immaculée sur le sol fait de planches de bois dures. Bien que c'était certainement une pièce inutile et simplement laissé de coté, Ike ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'on aurait dit une salle de torture en refermant la porte. Il se retourna vers la porte qui descendait vers le sous-sol: comme la dernière fois, elle était ouverte.

En descendant, Ike éleva la voix une ultime fois, essayant de clairement se faire entendre:

\- Firkle ? Je descend, okay ?

Pas de réponse. Ike retrouva rapidement le vieux fauteuil ainsi que la pile d'objets inutiles autour de la télévision. Il s'en approcha par curiosité et découvrit des pochettes de films en VHS maculant le sol. C'étaient tous des films d'horreurs d'une autre époque.

Le canadien se retourna et progressa vers la chambre du gothique. Il toqua deux fois, puis ouvrit, certain de ne pas recevoir de réponses de toutes façons.

« Je suis seul chez Firkle. Étrange. »

La pièce était noire et Ike du tâtonner le mur à sa droite une longue minute avant de trouver un interrupteur. Lorsqu'il l'activa, la lumière du plafond s'illumina, affichant une chambre surprenamment bien rangée lorsqu'on la comparait au reste de la maison.

La chambre était assez petite et comportait un lit double en plein milieu qui prenait presque toute la place à lui tout seul. Des draps rouges en velour reposaient sur un matelas noir qui lui même soutenait des oreillers de la même couleur. Les murs étaient peint de ténèbres, avec tout en haut des motifs blancs peint à la main rappelant un papier peint victorien. Il n'y avait presque pas de place pour se déplacer ni devant, ni sur les cotés du lit qui s'adossait au mur, mais le garçon y parvint tout de même. Sur la droite du lit se trouvait une longue commode assez petite.

Elle était ornée d'une tonne d'objets: un crâne humain ( En espérant que ce ne soit pas un vrai! ), un chandelier, des bougies, quelques coliers. Quelque chose attira l'attention du jeune garçon: Une photo encadrée sur laquelle apparaissait quatre individus. Ike prit le cadre dans ses mains et observa longuement.

Il s'agissait de quatres gothiques. Une fille un peu grosse, un grand bouclé, un autre avec des mèches rouges et un plus jeune. Ike reconnut Firkle sur le champ, mais pas les autres.

« Michael doit surement être sur cette photo... Si seulement je pouvais... »

Ike réfléchissait tout en bidouillant avec l'arrière du cadre pour en faire sortire la photo. À l'arrière, une très belle écriture fine énommait tous les noms des gens sur la photo. De droite à gauche: Henrietta, Michael, Firkle et Pete.

Ike retourna la photo rapidement pour l'observer à nouveaux et ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand bouclé. C'était donc lui, Michael ? Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et abordaient des poches d'insomnie énormes. Il avait une cigarette dans la main et un long manteau, une boucle d'oreille ironiquement en forme de croix catholique sur l'oreille gauche. Il avait effectivement une tête de tueur. Ike replaça la photo sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce: Pas de Firkle dans les parages, malgré cette découverte.

Il remonta les marches deux par deux, pressé, puis sortis à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il déambulait de nouveau dans les rues isolées et peu fréquentées de south park depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes, son téléphone vibra une fois de puis.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

 _Je cherche Firkle dans les rues. répondit Ike en oubliant que Liam lui avait interdit de mentionner le gothique._

 _Putain Iky, c'est juste un bizarroïde que tu ne connais même pas depuis une semaine, lâche le._

Ike ne répondit pas. Il posa un pied dans la forêt de la ville et eu comme un flash avant de se ressaisir:

« J'aurais pu laisser le canif dans sa chambre ! Non, non. De toutes façons, rien ne me dis qu'il y retournera bientôt. »

Tout de même, il était chiant ce Firkle, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à se cacher comme ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si il était recherché. Quoi que, maintenant que Ike le mentionnait, c'était tout à fait possible au vu de la nature violente de ses actes de la veille. Probablement que la police le cherche et qu'il doit se cacher. La mémoire de son frère se faisant lacérer le visage par Firkle fit souffrir Ike: qu'allaient dire les amis de son frère ? Enfin, comme si ça l'intéressait.

Le garçon se promena dans les bois, regardant à droite puis à gauche sans arrêt, dévisageant les arbres les plus tordus. Certains donnaient même l'impression d'avoir des visages, avec leur écorce emmêlé .Une centaine d'arbres étranges vers le nord plus tard, Ike remarqua une forme étrange se décrire, assis en tailleur sur un rocher, une lueur jaunâtre se projetant sur le sol, mélange de terre froide et de neige. Avec le feuillage épais, c'était vrai que la forêt semblait aussi sombre le jour que la nuit, et cette source de lumière ne passait pas inaperçue. En s'approchant doucement, le cœur d'Ike s'accéléra. Étais-ce lui ? Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Assis sur un grand rocher, entouré de quelques bougies, à dessiner. Firkle. Après l'avoir cherché presque toute la journée, le retrouver ici, complètement perdu était une chance inestimable à ne pas gâcher.

Le gothique ne semblait pas avoir détecté le garçon, très occupé par son oeuvre. C'est alors seulement qu'il haussait la voix d'un air qui se voulait détaché que Ike remarqua le sac de sport bleu déposé près du rocher.

\- Salut.

L'anticonformiste tourna la tête d'un mouvement vif. Il considéra le canadien un moment avec un regard cruel et dédaigneux.

\- Dégages. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Hier, j'était juste troublé.

\- Je ne te veux rien de mal, Firkle ! D'ailleurs, tiens. s'exclama le brovfloski en plongeant sa main dans sa poche droite, pour en ressortir l'arme rétractés qu'il lança au ténébreux.

Ce dernier l'attrapa de sa main gauche passivement, descendit les yeux pour mieux l'observer, puis retourna sur le nouvel arrivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Le coeur battant et les mains moites, Ike ignora sa question. Il devait absolument prouver qu'il n'était pas un enemis. Il pointa du doigt le sac bleu au sol.

\- Je sais ce que tu compte faire avec ça, Firkle.

Ike entendit un clique métallique et vit le monde basculer alors qu'une force lourde le poussait en plein ventre. En moins d'une seconde, celui qui ressemblait à un maniaque était par dessus lui, lame de canif plaqué contre sa gorge. Le fou respirait rapidement, laissant s'échapper de grandes nappes de buées chaudes dans l'air, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles rondes comme des billes. Il ne souriait pas.

« Il est malade, il est malade ! Il va me tuer ! Je vais mourir ici, perdu dans les bois avec ce psychopathe ! À l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Je suis tellement con, personne ne va venir ici ! »

Surpris par l'attaque, Ike ne sut comment réagir. Son corps figea, mou. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien, il s'était mis dans ce pétrin seul, en essayant de sauver Firkle. Si il était pour mourir ici et maintenant, ce serait de sa faute à lui seul, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'accepter. Après tout, la vie de tous ses camarades de classes était assez importante pour qu'il risque la sienne. Ike décida de ne rien faire tandis que le métal froid menaçait de pénétrer sa chaire à chaque instant.

À califourchon, Firkle qui attendait un cri, une protection, n'importe quoi en fut troublé. Il fronça les sourcils en approchant son visage très près de sa victime. Il gueula à s'époumoner:

\- TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT CON, BROVFLOSKI !? POURQUOI TU NE CRIES PAS ? HURLE ! DÉFENDS TOI ! TU ES LE PLUS STUPIDE DE TOUS LES CONFORMISTES, LE PIRE, TU ES SUICIDAIRE OU QUOI ? HURLE!

Le canadien ferma lentement les yeux et respira à grandes inspirations pour se détendre. Il avait les mains moites, le coeur prêt à se noyer dans son propre sang et tous les muscles plus raides que des fils électriques.

\- Il n'y a que les plus braves qui approchent la mort pour l'accepter. Si tu me tues ici Firkle, je n'aurais rien à me reprocher: j'aurais au moins essayé.

L'instable sembla douter et Ike sentis un court instant le couteau s'éloigner légèrement de son coup.

\- Essayer quoi ? questionna celui qui avait clairement pouvoir de vie ou de mort.

\- De t'aider. De te sauver.

Firkle resta de marbre. Lentement, il retira son poid de sur Ike, s'éloignant à reculons.

\- Tu es... vraiment déconcertant, Brovfloski.

Toujours couchés sur la terre humide, Ike rira nerveusement. Un rire forcé. Il avait rasé la mort, mais ça avait marché. Firkle semblait l'apprécier, ou du moins le tolérer. C'était un début. Le vent frisquet siffla entre les arbres qui s'étendaient vers le ciel, jouant une mélodie que plus personne ne prenait le temps d'apprécier. Ike murmura inaudiblement, les yeux grands ouverts:

\- Apprécier la vie, c'est ça... C'est l'apprendre... C'est la prendre...

Le brun se redressa lentement, craignant d'en avoir la tête qui tourne. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, inspectant toute trace de coupure: Rien. Firkle était déjà de retour sur son rocher avec son cahier, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Comme si Ike n'avait jamais été là.

\- J'ai fouillé dans ton sac, hier. Tu avais laissé ton casier ouvert et... Je m'inquiétait. J'ai tout de suite compris.

Ike fit bien attention à ne pas avouer qu'il s'était introduit chez l'artiste à deux reprises, de peur de recevoir une réaction violente à nouveau. Firkle lui demanda alors d'une voix rèche pourquoi il ne l'avait pas simplement dénoncé.

\- Parce que je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux t'aider.

\- Ça ne te fais rien de savoir qu'à n'importe quel moment je peux tuer tous tes amis ?

\- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te faire changer d'avis.

\- Me faire changer d'avis ? Intéressant...

Il avait la voix d'un scientifique qui étudiant pour la première fois une espèce unique. Comme si chaque détail comptait, analysant méticuleusement le ton de la voix du brun, sa posture, son timbre. Comme si il était une bête de foire unique en son genre dont il estimait la valeur.

En silence, Firkle continua à dessiner pendant une bonne heure, l'air songeur. Ike était assis au sol, le fixant. Heureux d'avoir gagné la permission de rester à ses cotés.

« Il y a du progrès. Et si... »

\- Je... Peux voir ce que tu dessines ?

Firkle releva les yeux et fis un air boudeur. Il hésita, puis en détournant le regard, lui leva son cahier.

Le dessin représentait un grand squelette très élancé, mince, abordant un long manteau de cuir noir. Il tournait le dos au spectateur, tête haute.

Tout excité, Ike se remémora les premières paroles du gothique. « Je ne dessine pas pour que tes petits yeux de conformistes puissent admirer mon art » ou quelque chose du genre. Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne le voyait plus comme un simple conformiste ? Le garçon en eut des chaleurs inexplicables. Poussé par cette émotion mielleuse, ille complimenta.

\- C'est vraiment très beau.

Firkle lâcha un « merci » plat en se relevant. Il attrapa la ganse de son sac et sans dire un mot, s'en alla. L'artiste s'arrêta après quelques mètres, restant dos au Brofvloski.

\- Viens au BloodyCoffin demain soir, c'est à la ville voisine. Je t'attendrais à l'entrée. Je pense qu'il y a de l'espoir pour toi.

Puis, il murmura quelque chose que Ike ne comprit pas tout à fait à propos de la noirceur.

\- J'y serais !

Ike attendit que Firkle eut disparut au loin avant de prendre la direction opposé, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il m'aime bien ! Il m'aime bien ! Je suis trop heureux, je en sais même pas pourquoi. Enfin si, je sais: parce que Firkle, celui qui n'aime personne, m'apprécie, moi !»


	8. Chapitre 8

**Pouletboulet** :

 _Merci énormément, je suis heureux de pouvoir divertir des gens avec des mots._

 **Maelstrm** :

 _Merci de dire que je réussis à faire ressentir des émotions à mes lecteurs, ça compte beaucoup. Vraiment. Et quand je dis que je suis jeune, c'est vers mes 11-13 ans, ( J'en ai maintenant 17 ) années qui semblent s'évaporer dans le temps et devenir plus nostalgiques à chaque secondes... On dirait effectivement dans cette scène que Ike et Firkle veulent s'apprivoiser, après tout ils sont tous les deux un danger pour l'autre..._

* * *

Le Bloodycoffin... Littéralement, le Cercueil sanglant. Simplement de nom, Ike se doutait déjà de quel type d'endroit ce serait. Ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsqu'il ne trouva aucune information sur cet endroit en fouillant internet, le soir même.

Ike utilisait l'ordinateur familial, positionné dans le salon. Derrière lui, Kyle était assied sur le canapé et clavardait sur son téléphone, la télévision allumée.

« Avec Kyle derrière, je n'apprend vraiment pas de mes erreurs. Au moins, ça ne me montre que des articles sur un jeu vidéo. Rien à voir avec ce que je cherche... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est le bloodycoffin ? Un bar ? Comment Firkle veut-il que j'entre dans un bar, je n'ai que treize ans ! »

L'horloge dans le couloir faisait résonner des tics annonçant l'heure qui passait. Il était déjà assez tard, le soleil n'étant plus visible par les fenêtres. Cliquant à droite et à gauche, l'adolescent commença à stresser et contempla un instant les ongles de sa main gauche, songeant à Serest. Trois petits coups sur la porte d'entrée se firent entendre. Mécontent de devoir perdre encore plus de temps, le canadien se releva pour aller ouvrir.

\- J'y vais.

Sa main délicate tourna la poigné chromée pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune garçon de son âge, tout habillé de noir.

Firkle abordait une posture déhanchée. Un chandail noir en filet, des bottes hautes aux pieds et du noir lui cernant les yeux, il avait une cigarette allumée aux bout des lèvres qui laissait s'échapper doucement un trait de fumée blanchâtre dans le ciel d'un noir bleuté.

Surpris, Ike sursauta presque. Son coeur s'accéléra et il sentit ses mains devenir moites à l'idée que Firkle pouvait se trouver aussi près de Kyle sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sachent. Les yeux du garçon le fixaient comme si ils étaient le regard d'un jugement divin.

« J'aurais du lui dire qu'il était mon frère ! » se maudit l'adolescent. Il chuchotta pour ne pas se faire entendre:

\- F... Firkle ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sans faire le moindre effort pour être discret, le jeune gothique répondit:

\- Je me suis dis que tu ne trouverais pas le Bloodycoffin tout seul, alors je suis venu.

Plus loin, la voix du rouquin étalé dans le salon s'éleva:

\- Ike ? C'est qui ?

\- P-Personne ! Juste un ami !

Devant l'absence de réaction de la part de son frère, Ike se pencha vers Firkle.

\- Tu vas devoir t'éloigner un peu quelques instants, désolé. J'arrive.

Le garçon referma la porte sur un gothique à l'air blasé, puis éteignit l'ordinateur avant de monter à l'étage.

\- Je vais me coucher, salut.

Kyle ne lui répondit pas, mais Ike pouvait tout de même le voir du coin de l'oeil en grimpant les marches: toujours sur son engin électronique. Il ne créait rien, ne faisait rien. Il était toujours là à lire on ne sait quoi ou à clavarder.

Le brun escalada rapidement les escaliers puis, arrivé tout en haut, s'accroupit et tendit l'oreille quelques instants, n'entendant que le son de son propre coeur battant. Après plusieurs minutes pasées ainsi, le garçon redescendit discrètement en bas et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Plus précisément, vers la porte qui menait au jardin.

Faisant bien attention à ne faire grincer ni les gonds, ni le plancher, le garçon ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur sans se faire intercepter.

« Ninja-Ike le retour ! » Se réjouit-il.

Presque en gambadant, il contourna sa résidence pour retourner faire face à Firkle, qui s'était déplacé sur l'autre trotoire. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la voix, faisant voleter un mélange de buée et de fumée.

\- Comme je le disais: Tu ne sais pas où se trouve le BloodyCoffin, comme je suppose.

Ike grogna légèrement et s'essaya à l'humour:

\- Bien joué sherlock !

Firkle ne broncha pas, laissant un froid qui emplit le Brofvloski de honte.

\- Par ici, c'est à une heure de marche alors je te souhaite d'avoir de bonnes jambes.

Ike hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du gothique.

« Il doit avoir de bonnes jambes en tous cas, lui. Si il y va souvent... Après tout, il passe ses journées dehors maintenant. »

Dans la noirceur et le silence, ils marchèrent de longues minutes qui devinrent rapidement des quarts d'heures, puis des demies heures. Et finalement, les demies heures devinrent une heure. Vagabondant dans des rues qu'il n'avait jamais visité, Ike était tendu. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de s'embarquer là dedans ? C'était loin, dangereux, inconnu. Pourquoi faire autant ?

Firkle donna un coup de coude nonchallant dans les côtes de l'adolescent et lui pointa du doigt le mur d'une bâtisse.

\- C'est là.

Ike pissa les yeux: ce n'était pas le mur que le gothique semblait désigner, mais la porte qui y figurait. Une porte de métal rouillée, lourde qui se fondait avec les briques dans la noirceur. Le BloodyCoffin, vraiment un lieux miteux. Pas étonnant que ce soit privé, vu l'entrée. Firkle pressa le pas jusqu'à la porte et frappa trois coups secs qui résonnèrent sur le matériel.

Ike tourna de grands yeux curieux sur le gothique quelques instants avant qu'un bruit de glissement métalique provenant de derrière le rectangle rouillé ne retentisse. Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un molosse de presque deux mètres. Chauve, tattoué mais surtout très musclé, il n'avait pas l'air du genre de personne avec qui on pouvait discuter philosophie autour d'un repas crustini réchauffé. La voix féline du jeune gothique chantonna striement:

\- C'est moi, et lui, il me suit.

Le costaud plissa les yeux en tournant la tête vers Ike, comme si il était sceptique et éleva sa voix grasse et lente:

\- Tu veux vraiment le faire entrer ? Il a une sale gueule de môme quand même.

Firkle haussa les épaules en murmurant:

\- Dégage

Il repoussa de sa main gauche le garde et fit signe à son compagnon d'entrer avec l'autre alors qu'il s'ammorçait déjà dans la lumière violette qui éclairait la noirceur intérieure. Sans attendre l'avis du gorille, celui-ci pénétra.

Les yeux du garçon valsèrent doucement, examinant de droite à gauche l'environnement infamilier où il se trouvait. Plusieurs tables rondes étaient placées, peuplées de gens tous à l'allure peu recommendable buvant diverses boissons colorées. Dans un coin de la salle, on pouvait remarquer des gens s'échanger des sacs contre de l'argent alors que dans un autre, une troupe de gens se regroupaient pour observer un jeune habillé comme un révolutionnaire, cloppe à la bouche, jouer au « couteau », la main à plat sur une table.

« Allez, vas-y la taupe ! »

Sous les cris d'excitement des hommes et quelques rares femmes, Ike suivit son compagnon qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir qui semblait être géré par un seul homme, grand et mince, vêtu d'un long manteau et abordant une longue barbe brune sous son chapeau haut de forme.

\- Deux café-whisky Jack.

L'homme sourit allegrement, révélant toutes les dents qui lui manquaient ainsi qu'une qui semblait faite d'or.

\- Firkle, ça fait un moment dis donc. Tu nous as rammené de la viande fraiche ? questionna la voix saturée et mielleuse.

\- Non. lâcha simplement Firkle sur un ton brusque.

L'homme perdit son sourire et prépara les boissons fumantes. Le gothique fit signe au canadien d'attraper la sienne alors qu'il cherchait quelques billets qu'il tendit au barman avant de trainer le brofvloski vers une table isolée. Une musique électronique très lourde battait l'air, contribuant à l'ambiance que Ike trouvait oppressante.

« Pourquoi suis-je venu ici, déjà ? Cet endroit est tout sauf recommendable, c'est clairement privé et illégal. Ils viennent de vendre du whisky à des mineurs, quand même ! »

Ike baissa les yeux sur sa boisson, qu'il n'avait même pas entamé, puis les renvoya sur le visage du jeune gothique qui esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu ne bois pas ?

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment le café, ni l'alcool... À vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais goutté.

Une légère expression s'apparentant à de la surprise se faufila sur le visage pâle de son interlocuteur.

\- Essaie, on verra bien...

Incertain, Ike rebaissa les yeux sur sa tasse avant de la porter délicatement à ses lèvres. Il en prit une petite gorgée, fermant les yeux de dégoût.

\- Pouah ! C'est dégeulasse !

Sur un ton des plus calme et hypnotisant, Firkle lui recommanda d'en boire plus.

\- Plus on en boit, moins c'est mauvais. Incertain après cette première tentative, Ike laissa simplement le liquide sur le coin de sa table.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'emmener ici ?

Firkle ne répondit pas, prennant tout son temps dans sa gorgée.

\- Bois un peu plus, je te dis.

Le regard du brun pivota de nouveaux sur sa tasse et il s'exécuta, refermant ses doigts sur le contenant brulant, il en prit une plus longue gorgée encore que son ami. À bout de souffle, il déposa la tasse au trois quart vide.

\- Pouah, c'est... C'est... C'est toujours mauvais, mais moins.

\- Je te l'avais dit. sourit le gothique qui vida sa tasse d'une traite.

Dans tous les coins de la salle, des gens s'animaient et parlaient bruyamment. Ike avait l'impression de mieux voir ce qui l'entourait, de mieux décomposer le mouvement. C'était comme si le monde avait un peu ralentit autour de lui, mais pourtant, il ne se sentait pas fatigué.

Des gens portant de longs manteaux parlaient du nouveau leader d'un culte, d'autres punks relataient une histoire rocalambolesque où une église a prit feu pendant un concert illégal en campagne et le garçon remarquat même une seringue au sol, oubliée de tous.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, Ie avait terminé son deuxième café-whisky et entamait son troisième.

\- Alors monsieur bonne conscience, ce n'est pas trop mal ?

Ike se fendit d'un énorme sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'éffalla sur son dossier en relevant une jambe et pris une énième gorgée, fermant les yeux.

\- Oui, ça ne goûte presque plus rien. Et cet endroit a beau être très effrayant, il a quelque chose... D'intéressant. Je dirais qu'il a une odeur particulière.

\- C'est surement parce que les gens d'ici ne se lavent pas souvent.

Ike pouffa de rire brièvement.

\- Non, non... Ça sent, je dirais... La liberté. Oui, une odeur de liberté.

Ce fut au tour de Firkle de voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un magnifique sourire angélique. Il comprenait, il commençait à apprécier.

\- Allez, cul sec Brofvloski. fit le jeune en avalant le contenu de sa tasse d'une traite, immité par le brun.

Un homme bidonant qui s'était approché des garçons en revenant du comptoire s'adressa alors à Ike:

\- Dis moi jeune homme... Tu cherche quelque chose ici ?

Firkle s'apprêtait à répondre pour lui mais fut surprenament coupé par la voix assurée d'Ike:

\- Non, ça ira, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

\- Tu te mets à tes aises ici. s'amusa l'habitué.

\- Oui, un peu. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune gêne...

\- C'est surement l'alcool, tu as bu suffisamment pour être un minimum ivre, surtout quand on regarde ton poid. De plus, tu n'as aucune tolérance.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Ike avait réalisé que sa vision était réellement ralentie, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Bien que cela puisse sembler effrayant, il ne s'en inquiétait pas le moins du monde.

Firkle déplia ses jambes qui étaient jusque là croisées et se releva sous l'oeil curieux du brun. Il passa derrière lui et plaça ses bras autour du coup du jeune garçon, les reposant sur son ventre. Approchant sa bouche d'une de ses oreilles, il chuchotta:

\- Ike... Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Le coeur battant, incapable de bouger et le souffle court, Ike accepta.

Firkle ouvrit ses mains, laissant retomber sur le garçon un canif au manche noir et à la lame rentrée.

\- Je veux que tu te coupe sur le bras, devant tout le monde

\- Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux... Je veux savoir qui tu es vraiment.

Il regarda le couteau qui reposait sur lui sans bouger, les deux bras pendus sur ses cotés. Le souffle chaud de Firkle se fit sentir sur sa nuque et il du se retenir de frissonner: tous les poils de son corps se dressèrent comme parcourus d'un choc électrique.

\- D'accord... Je vais le faire. accepta le brun en attrapant le couteau de sa main droite.

Firkle se recula en abordant un sourire que Ike ne pouvait voir. Se tenant bien droit, il s'exclama:

\- Venez tous, on a un nouveau membre.

Rapidement les discussions se turent et les gens du bar se regardèrent. Firkle attrapa Ike par la main et le traina jusqu'à la table du centre, circulaire, où étaient assis un groupe de punks qui s'écartèrent pour laisser la place sans rechigner. Bientôt, tout le monde était positionné autour de la table et parlaient entres eux, certains se laissant aller à des commentaires :

\- Hey, il est pas mal ! Bien innocent !

\- Franchement, regardez le, comment il a pu rentrer ici.

Ike regarda le couteau qu'il tenait, puis leva les yeux sur Firkle qui se tenait également debout à sa droite. Il jeta un regard à la ronde sur les gens, puis sur la table devant lui où il déposa son bras gauche, manche remontée. Firkle lui chuchota félinement:

\- Tu dois simplement graver les initiales du bar sur ton poignet, BC. Tu vas y arriver ?

Ike souffla du nez

\- Un jeu d'enfant.

Il sortit la lame du canif en appuyant sur le bouton déclencheur: elle apparut noire et fière. Une lame noire.

La foule se mit à hurler et à crier comme une bande de singes tandis que le garçon plaçait la pointe sur son poignet, une goutte de sueur tombant de son front.

Il appuya. Quelques perles de sang apparurent, mais il ne sentait presque rien. La foule s'exclamait bruyamment, mais semblait être distante, comme dans un autre univers. Il traça la première ligne et sentit la coupure: ce n'était pas si mal. Une ligne rouge se dessinait sur son poignet alors que le chuchotement de Firkle parvint aux oreilles de Ike. Il récitait un poème.

 _« Lame noire glisse lentement sur ma peau,_

 _cette souffrance, je la vaux._

 _Le sang qui coule lentement,_

 _efface au ralentit, tous mes tourments._

 _La vie qui semble me quitter,_

 _j'aime sentir cette douce chaleur m'embrasser_

 _est-ce ça, la mort ? Si oui, ce suicide n'est pas un tord._

 _Ça y est, je la sent me quitter,_

 _cette souffrance que la vie m'a laissé_

 _tant pis, C'est mieux que la vie.1»_

Les initiales étaient à présent marqués sur sa peau ensanglantée, la foule de gens applaudissaient et sifflaient, certains balançaient même quelques pièces d'argent au sol qui cliquetèrent.

Firkle avait dans ses yeux une lueur brûlante et vive, sur son visage, on pouvait lire une expression de joie et de fierté sans limite. Ike avait les larmes aux yeux, peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool ou du poème qu'il venait d'entendre. Les gens reprirent leurs tables et leurs discussions, Firkle traîna Ike jusque dans un coin isolé en lui attrapant la main couverte de sang.

Le gothique s'adossa entre l'intersection des deux murs de fond et Ike se laissa tomber par dessus lui, corps contre corps. Firkle ne réagit pas. Le mutilé releva les yeux sur lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je lui ai vraiment fait plaisir. Ça l'a rendu heureux, je l'ai vu sur son visage. »

Ike rapprocha son visage, se redressant et se collant de tout son long. Ike avait placé sa bouche dans le coup du gothique, à quelques centimètres de sa peau, se retenant de le mordiller. Une vibration dans la poche du brun se fit sentir par les deux. Firkle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ike et le repoussa un peu, se dégageant.

Agacé, Ike ouvrit son téléphone sur un message de Liam:

 _Hey Ike ! Tu veux venir avec Serest et moi à la vieille maison ? On a trouvé un nouveau jeu dans les affaires de Sere et on va le tester._

 _Désolé, peux pas. Avec Firkle._

 _Va te faire foutre Ike._

Ce dernier releva une lèvre pour arborer une expression de dégoût. Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il qu'il soit avec Firkle ? Qu'est-ce que Liam pouvait bien en avoir à foutre, de Firkle hein ? Il allait voir lui...

Dans un élan de mécontentement, Ike se retourna à Firkle et s'adossa à lui, qui ne bougea pas. Il éleva son téléphone en même temps qu'il dressait un doigt d'honneur et envoya une photo d'eux deux à Liam.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Un idiot, désolé.

Firkle sourit de plus belles.

\- Ton ami conformiste ?

\- Oui, mon ami _conformiste_.

* * *

 _1: Un poème que j'avais moi même écrit quand j'avais 12 ans._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Pouletboulet :** Bonjour bonjour ! Merci merci ! ( Content que tu trouves Ike adorable !)

 **Maelstrm :** Ayaa ^^ Content que tu sois contente que j'ai mis la fiction à jour! Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de la lire au point de venir presque tout les jours O_O. Oui, je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! Et que depuis quatre mois d'ailleurs ! ( et je me trouve trop vieux, snif snif ! ) Je me demande bien pourquoi tu me croyais plus âgé ? Oui, je connais pas mal de gens qui disent vivre les plus belles années de leurs vie, et grand bien leur fasse ! + hehehehehe. Oui, Ze mole ! Cette mauvaise traduction étrangement, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçut. Sûrement car j'ai du regarder le film de south park en version québécoise ? J'imagine qu'ils l'ont traduit par « la taupe » ^^. Heureux que tu ais aimé cette allusion ! Pour tout te dire, non Firkle n'a pas l'habitude de ramener des jeunes garçons influençables au Bloodycoffin, c'est juste le barman qui est un peu disons... Friand ? Tu as presque bien vu d'ailleurs mais pas tout à fait... Enfin, d'apparence peut-être ? Apparence de quoi, cela dit... Aah, de toutes façons tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire ? Non ? Oh :3 Je tiens à te dire que j'ai explosé de rire dans ma chambre quand j'ai lut ton passage sur Liam qui brise un rapprochement important ! alors merci ! Et merci du compliment, c'est très flatteur ! Voici la swuite!

* * *

« Ike, tu traînes avec ce malade, sérieusement ? »

Les yeux de Kyle lançaient des éclairs, ils étaient devenus deux cannons prêts à faire feu sur son frère d'adoption qui haussa les épaules en se renforgnant.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien de t'expliquer, de toutes façons.

\- Comment ça, ça ne servirait à rien ? Tu traînes avec le putain de malade qui m'a lacéré le visage ! Pire que ça, tu le ramènes jusqu'à chez toi ! Il est recherché par la police, merde ! Tu es devenus complètement fou !?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais et tu arrives encore à te donner bonne conscience.

Ike avait laissé tomber ces mots comme des obus sur un champ de bataille. Il se retournera et grimpa les escaliers quatre par quatre, claquant la porte de sa chambre violemment. Tout allait si bien avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Nerveusement, il verrouilla sa porte et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche: cette dernière en était trempée.

Ike sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le déplia délicatement: le corbeau était toujours aussi joli. Dans un instant d'émotivité, il chercha du ruban adhésif: il voulait l'accrocher. En quelques instants, c'était fait et en bonus, le crâne aussi était scotché au mur. Il entendait la voix de son frère tonner à la manière du tonnerre, en bas.

« Ike ! Redescend tout de suite ! »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il... Pourtant il n'avait pas de raison, il devrait être en colère, il devrait être outré... Mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment de honte, cette tristesse insondable, comme si il était là pris dans le péché ? C'était pourtant impossible, il suivait le droit chemin et personne ne semblait l'y accompagner. Il était seul. Seul avec Firkle, mais surtout seul. Fatigués par les larmes, les yeux du garçon étaient devenus d'un bleu saphire; mais il ne pouvait pas les voir, personne ne le pouvait en ce moment. Ils se fermèrent doucement... Les remous des pensées de l'adolescent le berçaient comme un enfant sur un bateau, croyant être dans les bras de sa mère... Lentement, délicatement, il sombra dans le sommeil. La maison était redevenue calme, Kyle avait cessé d'exister pour Ike et il coula dans les volutes vaporeuses de l'épuisement.

 _Toc toc toc..._ Ce bruit... Ce bruit énerva Ike, qui plissa les yeux. _Toc. Toc. Toc._ Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le canadien se releva en sursaut, d'un coup sur ses deux pattes. Sans réfléchir, il tendit l'oreille vers sa porte: rien... En se précipitant à la fenêtre, d'aveuglants flashs rouges et bleus lui brûlèrent la rétine, violents agresseurs, impudents intrus. Positionné juste devant la rue, une voiture policière attendait sagement le retour de son conducteur.

Ike paniqua; impossible de contrôler son cœur qui tentait tant bien que mal de battre plus rapidement que les neurones du jeune garçon s'activaient. Ils venaient le chercher, ils venaient le trouver, pourquoi ? Ils savaient qu'il traînait avec Firkle, ils recherchent Firkle, pas lui, oui. Que faisaient-ils là ? Le brun ne tenait pas en place, il faisait un pas à gauche, un pas à droite, ne sachant où aller, faisant du sur-place.

« Je ne peux rien dire, je ne peux pas les voir. Que font-ils là ? Kyle ? Liam ? Quelqu'un les a bien appelés ici. Si c'est Kyle... »

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa porte de chambre et tira la main gauche pour tourner la poignée; elle était verrouillée. Se maudissant, il tentait de régler ce problème lorsqu'il entrevu le logo scarifié sur son poignet. BC.

« Et merde, je suis baisé si je me fais voir maintenant ! »

Il posa ses doigts sur le verrou, mais ils glissèrent lamentablement. Manquant de perdre pied, il recommença: sa main tenta de tourner le loquet à plusieurs reprises sans succès. En bas, le garçon entendait une voix grave prononcer des mots inaudibles. Une voix inconnue. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à donner un grand coup d'épaules, déversant tout son poids en un seul mouvement. 3...2...1...

En un craquement cacophonique, il était dans le couloir. Les murs lui semblaient plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés, cernés d'une fumée noire inexistante. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le sang battant ses tempes. Dévalant les escaliers, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite pour y apercevoir son frère ainsi qu'un officier de police grisonnant et en surpoids. Comme au ralentit, ils ne réagirent presque pas alors que le garçon ouvrit la porte du jardin.

Avant le temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Ike martelait l'asphalte de ses pieds alors qu'il fuyait dans la nuit, sans direction.

« Et merde et merde. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Je dois me cacher. Firkle saurait quoi faire ! Je dois trouver Firkle ! Il habite dans un coin reculé et... Non, il n'habite plus là bas, il est en fuite. Je suis en fuite... Nous sommes en fuite ! Firkle merde Firkle ! Firkle ! »

Les ténèbres vespérales l'entourant, chaque bruit semblait chercher à l'attraper dans la noirceur alors que le vent frais fouettait ses joues et projetait les quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux en arrière. À bout de souffle, plusieurs rues loin de son domicile, le garçon s'effondra au sol. Dans un couinement de douleur, il se redressa avec l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguilles traversaient son bras. Il était devenu tout chaud... Tout mouillé...

En tirant sa manche pour jeter un coup d'oeil analytique, l'esprit du garçon s'illumina sombrement. Sa cicatrice s'était rouverte et sous ses yeux luisait à présent un BC ruisselant de rouge, symbole macabre d'une fatale rédemption.

« Si je veux trouver Firkle, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... »

Après plusieurs heures de marche, alors que l'aube prenait lentement et que des cernes se dessinaient sous les yeux du fugueur, Ike vit devant lui l'entrée du BloodyCoffin.

Cette vieille porte massive et rouillée qui l'avait tant impressionné lui semblait maintenant bien sobre dans la pénombre. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fatigue, peut-être de sa déchéance. Ike était frigorifier et à chaque souffle alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée, un nuage de vapeur s'envolait de sa bouche. Il ricana légèrement, une larme au bord de l'œil à cause du vent glacial qui lui avait fait face un bon moment. D'un mouvement frileux, il frappa sur le métal congelé. Frileux. Ça ressemblait un peu trop à Firkle, et c'était drôle en un sens.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur le gros gorille de la dernière fois, non. Ce soir-ci, c'était le barman beaucoup trop maigre qui était là. D'un sourire ravis, il l'acclama comme un héros.

« Alors alors, déjà de retour petit ! Allez viens entre donc, je suis certain que tu dois avoir froid ! »

Sa main invitante lui pointa l'intérieur du couloir, et les pieds du garçon pénétrèrent avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Une odeur nauséabonde lui piqua les narines dès qu'il aperçut les premières tables du bar. Cette odeur, il avait même commencé à s'y habituer en côtoyant le gothique: c'était celle de la cigarette. Le Bloodycoffin était moins peuplé que la dernière fois, mais il était loin d'être vide, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Derrière lui, le barman frappa des mains en riant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Rien, ça ira. fit froidement le brun en s'éloignant vers une table de bois usé où s'attroupaient plusieurs gens en cercle.

Ike se fraya un passage entre les corps pour voir ce qui les divertissaient tant: un jeune jouait avec un couteau, il pariait de l'argent. Chantonnant une chanson, il plantait la lame entre chacun de ses doigts, accélérant de plus en plus. Ne pouvant attendre, le Brofvloski éleva la voix tant bien que mal.

\- Excusez moi, quelqu'un aurait-vu Firkle ? Madame, vous avez vue Firkle ? Le gothique...

Plus il parlait, plus les cris excités des autres semblaient l'enterrer. Il n'était pas entendu, presque comme si il n'était pas là. Plus il essayait, plus les coups de couteau faisaient du bruit, rebondissants contre le bois... _Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc._ Martelant son esprit comme les tics d'une aiguille. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces âneries, il était en fuite, il risquait de tout perdre, il devait retrouver Firkle. Presque comme un animal, le garçon rugit alors sa question, imposant un silence immédiat dans la foule.

\- Y'A T-IL QUELQU'UN QUI AURAIT VU FIRKLE, NOM DE DIEU !?

 _Toc._

Le bruit résonna dans la pièce quelques instants. Le garçon qui jouait avec le couteau releva son bérêt et de sa main gantée, porta une cigarette à sa bouche.

\- Eh, mais t'es pas le gamin de l'autre fois toi ? Hah, tu as égaré ton maître on dirait.

Ike serra le poing sans bouger.

\- J'ai vu Firkle hier, mais je ne saurais pas te dire où il est partit. Il a joué un peu avec moi au couteau, ce batard m'a ruiné, il est vraiment habile de ses mains...

Le garçon tira une latte de sa cigarette avant de poursuivre.

\- De ce que je sais, il dort sous les ponts de sa ville pourrie. Si tu le vois, dis lui que je me ferais bien une revanche un de ces jours.

« South park... Mais à quoi je pensais, moi... Aller le chercher à l'autre bout du monde. Quoi que, si il était ici hier, ça aurait pu être aujourd'hui aussi. Au final, ce n'était pas si stupide... »

\- Eh, t'as finis de rêvasser ? Je te parle.

\- Hein pardon ?

\- Tu veux jouer gamin ? fit le révolutionnaire en tendant du bout des doigts le couteau avec lequel il s'amusait auparavant.

La lame pendant sous le nez du canadien, menaçant à tout moments de glisser des doigts de son propriétaire et de s'écraser on ne sait où. Angoissant, dangereux et surtout plus qu'inutile, en conclut Ike.

\- Non, je partais. Merci.

Sans se retourner, il quitta le bar clandestin pour retourner à South park. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, il était fatigué. Mais Firkle était bien quelque part, il devait se trouver à south park. Les ponts, il n'y en avait pas des tonnes là bas. Si il se dépêchait, il arriverait avant que le soleil ne soit totalement levé. Triste motivation, néanmoins elle était efficace.

Pas après pas, Ike avançait vers la masse noire qui traînait sous le pont. Près d'elle, un sac bleu à l'aspect lourd et usagé reposait. Quelques chants d'oiseaux matinaux résonnèrent dans l'air blanc, des geais-bleus. Était-ce le printemps, ou l'automne ? Il ne savait plus. Ce n'était pas important.

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps que le canadien était prêt à accepter presque n'importe quoi, mais pas qu'il avait enfin trouver Firkle. Ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, ça pouvait être un rêve. Mais Firkle, finalement, après tout ça ? Ce serait trop beau, presque risible. L'ombre du garçon se projeta pour disparaître dans celle de la structure alors qu'il atteignait le corps assoupit de son sauveur. Ou y en avait-il deux ? Ike voyait trouble. Le sommeil... Firkle devait être bien, couché à même la fraîcheur du béton. Doucement, il s'allongea pour prendre la place du sac lourd. Le gothique lui faisait dos, tous les deux étalés au sol, tout près de l'autre. La respiration du plus sauvage était douce et régulière, presque comme une berceuse. Comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien là, Ike tendit son bras pour enserrer la taille de Firkle: elle était plus fine qu'il ne pensait et ça le fit sourire. Le vent dans les maigres feuilles des arbres chantonnait. Une chanson douce, naturelle, endormante. Si bien que dans un bref moment d'inattention, Ike glissa dans les bras de Morphée.

À son réveil, le décors autour de lui avait changé. L'espace qu'offrait le pont et l'air chargé d'odeurs extérieures avaient disparus. Le Brofvloski ressentit l'humidité d'une terre fraîche contre son dos et ne vit qu'une mince lumière éclairer la pièce étroite où il se trouvait en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait été déplacé... Où était-il ? Se redressant, le garçon attendit que ses iris ne s'adaptent à la luminosité ambiante. Lentement, un visage commençait à se former devant lui: Firkle regardait à l'extérieur par une mince ouverture, se tenant droit et fier comme à son habitude.

\- Firkle ?

\- Bonjour monsieur je dors sous les ponts.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

L'autre eut un rictus moqueur avant de répondre:

\- Au cimetière de South Park, dans la crypte d'un homme de bonne famille, il faut croire. Je t'ai traîné jusqu'ici.

\- Je vois...

Firkle fixa le canadien un bon moment, un regard vide sur le visage. Sans pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, Ike déballa toutes ses mésaventures au ténébreux.

\- Ça doit être ton connard de pote conformiste qui t'a dénoncé.

\- Peut-être... Quelle heure il est ?

\- Aucune idée, vers midi je suppose

Fouillant dans ses poches, le fugueur attrapa son téléphone qu'il déverrouilla. Au lieu de porter son attention sur l'heure, une multitudes de messages reçus lui sautèrent aux yeux. Ils venaient tous de Kyle.

 _Ike, reviens à la maison_

 _Ike, je suis désolé_

 _Je ne veux pas te perdre_

 _Je t'aime Ike,_

 _Tu es mon frère_

 _Reviens_

 _..._

Le garçon soupira légèrement avant d'inspirer longuement. « Désolé Kyle, mais j'ai plus important à faire. » Son regard se porta sur Firkle, assit près du cercueil de pierre qui prenait la majorité de l'espace. Son visage était baigné d'un mince rayon de lumière et il semblait à peine éveillé: ses cheveux étaient en batailles, du moins, plus que d'habitude. Un frisson secoua le corps du jeune garçon, tremblant de froid. Peut-être marcher si longtemps la nuit n'a pas été bon pour sa santé. Il était frigorifié. Firkle fronça les sourcils et se traînât vers Ike. Il tira le brun dans ses bras brusquement, partageant sa chaleur dans un mouvement d'altruisme soudain. Ike était si bien qu'il laissa s'échapper un soupir de contentement, il miaula le prénom du gothique.

\- Firkle...

Ce dernier se releva alors rapidement, essuyant ses vêtements de coups rapides et poussa la grande porte taillée.

\- Viens, on y va.

\- Hein, aller où ?

\- On s'en fiche, viens.

Les jours passèrent et s'accumulèrent. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les deux garçons arpentaient les rues de la ville, vivant tel des parias, tel des proscrits. Ils passaient leurs journées à vagabonder d'endroit en endroit, et leurs nuits au Bloodycoffin. Firkle pariait d'ailleurs souvent là bas pour gagner un revenu, le minimum pour survivre en tous cas. Ses doigts n'avaient jamais subit une seule coupure lors de ses jeux et c'en était très impressionnant. Plus il jouait, plus il gagnait, plus les gens voulaient l'affronter. La neige du sol commençait à fondre à l'extérieur et les feuilles qui dansaient au bout des arbres étaient de moins en moins rares.

Partout dans la ville, et c'était d'autant plus évident quand on y passait toutes ses journées, des affiches diverses commençaient à faire leurs apparitions. « Révolution ! » « Pièces de théâtres ! » « Festival du printemps ! » étaient redevenus courants. L'hiver mourrait et la vie reprenait. Le festival du printemps était d'ailleurs plus proche d'une fête foraine que d'un réel festival, remplit de manège, de lumières et de musique. Il prenait place annuellement, et Ike se dit que c'était certainement ce mois-ci qu'elle tomberait.

Le téléphone du brun s'était éteint pour ne plus se rallumer il y a quelque jours, impossible de le recharger. Ce dernier se demandait presque toutes les nuits ce qui arrivait à sa famille, à ses amis. Il n'avait plus de contacts avec elle, et quelque part ça l'attristait. Il se souvenait alors des cris de son frère, de la sévérité de sa mère, et de l'absence de son père. Après tout, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Non, Ike ne pouvait se voiler la face, il avait conscience que sa famille devait être morte d'inquiétude. C'était secondaire, à ses yeux.

Une interpellation arrêta la marche des deux adolescents. En se retournant, ils firent face à un sans-abri, pauvre et vêtu miteusement. Il était comme eux, mais pourtant il semblait être pire à la fois, c'était curieux pour Ike. Pourquoi ne s'en sortait-il pas comme eux ? Lui et Firkle vivaient plutôt bien. Ils arrivaient à se nourrir, se vêtir, ils prenaient même des douches dans un gym qui était peu surveillé à sa fermeture. Alors que cet homme était là, crasseux, portant des vêtements troués et sales, faisant la manche.

« Vous auriez une petite pièce ? »

Le canadien tourna la tête vers son camarade, les yeux pleins d'interrogations. C'était quelque chose de courrant, les sans-abris. Mais c'était la première fois que l'un d'eux l'abordait directement. Du haut de ses bottes, le gothique fit une moue étrange. Un mélange de supériorité et de pur dégoût. Son avis se lisant dans ses traits comme dans un livre ouvert: L'homme en face de lui ne méritait même pas de les regarder. Fluidement, Firkle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans même daigner une attention vers le démunit alors que Ike resta figé. Il entendait les pas de son ami s'éloigner au rythme des nuages voguant dans le ciel au dessus d'eux, tandis qu'il considérait le sans-abri.

« Alors, t'attends quoi ? Viens. »

Sous cette commande, Ike se retira pour suivre Firkle vers la forêt.

Une fois assez enfoncés, Firkle relâcha la ganse de son sac, qui alla s'écraser sur une terre molle , encaissant le son du choc. Sous les grands yeux ronds du canadien, le gothique ouvrit le sac pour en sortir une arme semi-automatique. Il l'inspecta doucement puis la porta à bout de bras, s'appuyant sur son épaule.

\- Firk...

Un coup de feu coupa la phrase du brun. Un second retentit, suivit d'un troisième. Firkle touchait les arbres devant lui, de plus en plus loin. À la cinquième balle, il s'arrêta pour remplacer le fusil par un pistolet.

\- Ce sont les armes de mon père. Il les traînait dans sa voiture. C'est pour ça que j'ai du attendre pour avoir les munitions. Tiens.

Il tendit le pistolet au brun qui recula d'un pas et releva les mains, refusant.

\- Ces trucs là, ça tue des gens. Je refuse d'y toucher.

Firkle secoua la tête en lançant le pistolet vers le Brofvloski, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de l'attraper au vol avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le fauve en profita pour le contourner et passer les bras autour de son coup, attrapant les mains du brun et le forçant à pointer l'arme au loin.

\- Firkle...

\- Regarde, c'est facile tu verras. Tu pointes comme ça, et tu te prépare à recevoir le recul de l'arme. Prêt ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il força le doigt de Ike à appuyer sur la détente. Un coup sourd résonna et une fumée blanche s'éleva brièvement du canon.

\- Pas trop difficile ? demanda moqueusement le déstabilisé.

D'une voix monotone, Ike lui répondit.

\- Tu es toujours sérieux sur ça ?

\- Évidemment. fit Firkle sur le même ton plat. C'est juste que je voudrais attendre un peu et voir. Après tout... Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus.

Ike avait bien compris ce que voulait dire le gothique, mais il ne le prit pas en mal. Il savait qu'il n'était pas Michael, et il savait qu'au fond de lui Firkle, était au courant. Il devait l'être... La seule chose qui importait, c'était maintenant. C'était le moment présent, celui qu'il passait. Sauver des vies. Sauver Firkle, c'était tout ce qui importait Oui. Prévoir. Et il sembla à Ike ici qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Après tout, il venait de dire qu'il voulait attendre. C'était la moitié du chemin de fait, et c'était rassurant.


	10. Chapitre 10 (Fin)

**_Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Ne croyez pas là que c'est par paresse que l'histoire s'arrête ici, c'était bien prévu depuis le départ._** _Je suis assez heureux d'avoir terminé ici une de mes fictions pour la deuxième fois, et je remarque déjà une énorme amélioration. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parfait et je vois encore une immensité d'erreurs, mais la satisfaction est tout de même présente: avoir une preuve concrète d'une amélioration. Certains n'aimeront pas cette fin, je suppose, et bien ils n'auront pas compris le propos de l'histoire je crois._

* * *

Une musique éloignée tonnait dans l'air nocturne, imposant un rythme de fête distante. De la berge où ils étaient, Ike et Firkle avaient une vue ouverte entre les feuillages des arbres fournis donnant sur la grande roue toute illuminée de bleu, gracieuseté du festival du printemps.

\- Alors, pas trop déçus de mon coin ?

le jeune gothique était assit à même le sol aux cotés de son ami, les jambes tirés vers l'avant et le reste de son corps reposant sur ses bras le soutenant.

\- Non, c'est une très belle vue. Et en plus, comme tout le monde est au festival, nous sommes seuls. C'est agréable.

\- Nous sommes toujours seuls.

\- Techniquement, nous sommes toujours ensembles.

Les chants de criquets s'élevèrent dans l'air, tout près. Les deux garçons regardaient toujours cette grande roue toute illuminée. Ils détournèrent alors le regard sur celui de l'autre, discrètement.

Firkle était tellement gracieux. Il avait ce physique étrange, famélique et mince, mais pourtant qui aspirait la puissance et la domination. Il était l'archétype de la beauté, ça Ike l'avait remarqué. Ses vêtements noirs sous son éternel manteau de minuit étaient poussiéreux et usés. Ce manteau... C'était le même que sur la photo. C'était le manteau de Michael. Le ténébreux analysait à son tour son camarade, des pieds à la tête.

Ike se tenait plus droit, assit presque en tailleur. Il avait depuis un moment troqué sa veste turquoise, qui avait perdue de son éclat à vivre dans les rues, pour une noire. Cet accoutrement ne lui retirait pas son sourire pour autant, et chaque jour il semblait toujours être optimiste. Aux yeux de Firkle, c'était impossible, c'était surement forcé. Personne ne pouvait avoir un sourire aussi parfait, aussi souvent. Les grands iris bleus du Brofvloski semblaient le sonder jusque dans son âme, aussi froide fut-elle.

Au loin, un bruit d'explosion fit sursauter Firkle, ce qui surprit Ike. Les feux d'artifices commençaient, indiquant le début officiel du festival: il était minuit, et c'était le printemps. Longuement, les garçon observèrent les couleurs colorer le ciel: miracles de la pyrotechnie. D'un léger coup d'œil, Ike vérifia tout de même où se trouvait le sac de Firkle. Forcément, juste derrière. Ce n'était pas un brusque retour à la réalité, non. Le constater ne brisait pas vraiment la magie du moment, mais sema une graine de tristesse chez Ike.

\- Firkle... la voix presque tremblotante du garçon semblait réservée, plus timide que d'habitude.

Prit de court, Firkle pencha légèrement la tête, faisant une moue d'inquiétude involontaire.

\- Moui ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est bien, là ? Tu voudrais vraiment gâcher ça...

Firkle baissa les yeux sans bouger. Ike était dur, il jouait sur ses sentiments. Mais Firkle était induis d'une mission. Comme si il lisait ses pensées, le brun continua:

\- Michael est mort, Firkle. Tu ne lui dois rien, et je suis certain qu'il n'attendait rien de toi.

\- Mais sinon pourq...

\- Il t'a abandonné. Michael t'a laissé derrière pour son idéal, et tu es entrain de faire la même chose: tu t'abandonnes pour son idéal. Moi je suis là...Firkle...

Le corps du gothique se raidit. Ses yeux sautaient rapidement de droite à gauche, de droite à gauche, de droite à gauche... Sa bouche était humide, pourquoi ne s'en rendait-il compte que maintenant ? Ses ongles étaient plantés dans la terre molle, déchirant des brins d'herbe. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourtant Ike avait tord, il ne pouvait avoir raison. Alors pourquoi avait-il tord ?

\- Michael... Tu ne connais pas Michael... le ton du gothique avait haussé, sa voix se saturait.

Faisant preuve d'une répartie suicidaire, le brun lança:

\- Je croyais que je lui ressemblais.

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter. Firkle ne bougeait plus, Ike ne respirait plus. Les feux d'artifices avaient cessé, les criquets étaient surement morts puisqu'on ne les entendait plus. Firkle était une pépite poussiéreuse, il était dangereux. D'un moment à l'autre, Ike le savait, le gothique lui sauterait dessus pour le tuer. Il en était capable. Mais pourtant c'était là la meilleure chance que le brun ait eu jusqu'à présent, et si il devait la saisir alors soit. Il ne craignait pas la mort, il ne craignait que pour Firkle. La respiration rapide du gothique diminuait, redevenant inaudible... Puis une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Le fauve chétif l'essuya du revers de la main avant d'essayer de reprendre une certaine contenance, assez gauchement. Le visage de Ike s'illumina. Était-il suffisamment important à Firkle pour qu'il se contienne ?

\- Firkle... Abandonne, d'accord ? le garçon posa sa main sur la joue du plus pâle. Accepte le, il ne reviendra pas. Vis ta vie.

Les yeux baissés, au bord des larmes, il hocha la tête lentement. Lorsqu'il redressa le regard, Firkle se trouva nez-à-nez avec le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant plus d'un mois... Ils étaient tout près, et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Les yeux de Firkle étaient d'une couleur éclatante à cause des larmes, et ses iris étaient d'énormes océans profonds. Le canadien déposa ses mains sur les épaules du gothique et les fit glisser jusque dans sa nuque, le faisait frissonner. Cette fois, Firkle ne s'enfuit pas. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, le corps de Ike se collait, faisant ressentir plus de courbes et de formes qu'on en voyait à l'oeil nu. Le rouge monta aux joues du Brofvloski, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant. Ses neurones parcouraient le manège le plus rapide de leurs vie, calculant à toute allure: chaque nerfs de sa peau était extra-sensible. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, à l'apogée même de ce moment unique, une voix rauque s'éleva:

\- Firkle, c'est toi ?

l'interpellé se releva d'un bond brusque, droit comme un barreau de fer. Il plissa les yeux, ne sachant trop voir le visage de celui qui se tenait derrière Ike, dans la noirceur.

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir 18 ans se dressait, tête droite. Il portait des vêtements déchirés et sales, entre autre des pantalons gris foncés complètement décousus. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard, marqués d'un immense trait de teinture rouge.

\- Pete ? Pete... Mais t'étais où, toi.

Le grand gothique aux yeux vitreux et au style de clochard fit un pas hésitant vers l'avant.

\- Firkle écoute. il donna un coup de mèche afin de se dégager la vue. Après la mort de Michael, personne n'a su comment réagir. On comprenait bien qu'il en a eu marre de ce monde de merde bourré de conformistes, mais foutre le camp comme ça, c'était bâtard.

Sur la défensive, le plus jeune des deux gothiques demanda:

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors Henrietta s'est tournée vers la magie noire et les arts occultes. On a cherché le culte de Cthulu dans toutes les villes, tous les états Firkle. Et dernièrement, on l'a trouvé. Mec, en Pennsylvanie. On pense pouvoir faire revenir Michael des morts pour bien faire chier cet enculé, mais le rituel est compliqué alors Henrietta m'a envoyé te chercher.

Firkle regarda son ancien ami de bas en haut. Il était vraiment crade, ses cheveux étaient gras et remplis de pellicules, coupés aux ciseaux n'importe comment. Sous ses ongles jaunis, une croûte noire s'amassait. Sa peau était anormalement pâle, plus que la sienne, et ses bras étaient couverts de cicatrices et de marques de seringues. Pete était clairement devenu un déchet ambulant. Ike s'exclama au sol, totalement oublié:

\- Mais ça ne va pas, le chercher ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Firkle est très bien ici, il n'a besoin d'aller nulle part !

Ce dernier fit siffler sa voix aigue

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis vrai, Pete ?

Le gothique aux cheveux de sang fit une moue d'incompréhension une brève seconde tandis que Ike restait là, choqué.

\- Bah, rien, mais bon on se connait depuis que tu as quoi, six ans ? Et de toutes façons qu'est-ce que je gagne à venir jusqu'ici à pieds depuis la Pennsylvanie pour te raconter de la merde. il donna un nouveau coup de mèche et manqua de perdre pied, il se rattrapa. Bon regarde, je sais que c'est soudain alors on va faire ça comme ça, je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour décider et après je repars, avec ou sans toi. Demain matin, je t'attendrais à la sortie de la ville.

Sur ces mots, Pete tourna les talons pour ne plus devenir qu'une silhouette, puis une ombre, puis un souvenir. Dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Firkle retourne s'asseoir sans rien dire.

\- Firkle, tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce taré ? Regarde le, il n'est pas mieux que le sans abris de l'autre fois ! Tu méprisais le sans abris ! Méprises le aussi !

Le gothique baissa la tête en la secouant de droite à gauche, visiblement épuisé.

\- Ça me rend triste, mais non, Ike. Je ne le suivrais pas demain.

Le canadien en était soulagé. Il avait enfin réussis, il avait presque sauvé Firkle et voilà que cet inconnu débarque et déballe toute sa merde pour se tirer avec lui. Quel ignoble cloporte, quel misérable sous-homme. Quel...

Les pensées du brun furent interrompues par les bras de Firkle l'enlaçant. Il le serrait contre son corps avec beaucoup de pression. Lentement, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du Brofvloski.

\- Je ne partirais pas. Jamais, Ike Brofvloski.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue pour s'écraser discrètement à l'épaule du brun, inaperçue. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre ici même, dans le parc. Partageant leur chaleur, leur présence. Et Ike s'endormit ainsi une fois de plus, collé à une masse chaude au cœur battant qui se prénommait Firkle.

Le lendemain matin, un froid sans nom accueillit Ike à son réveil. Lentement, sa vision trouble tentait de se stabiliser et les yeux chargés de fatigue il se redressa sur ses avant-bras. Froid. Il faisait froid. Aucune chaleur. Rien près de lui. Le garçon était toujours dans le parc, pourtant. Aucun vent ne soufflait et une humidité parlable peuplait l'air, le ciel était couvert de nuages si épais et si lointains qu'on aurait pu les confondre pour un énorme drap blanc masquant la terre. Tout était lumineux autour de lui, pas une tache sombre, pas un recoin mal éclairé: pas une ombre au sol. À vrai dire, il y en avait une à ses cotés. Petite, reposant au sol: c'était le carnet à dessin de Firkle. Somnolant, Ike le prit et se releva, feuilletant les pages unes à unes, faisant défiler des dizaines de dessins qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'observer jusqu'à présent. À la dernière page, un croquis de lui même, abordant fièrement le manteau long de Firkle et abordant un maquillage noir autour des yeux, entourés de chandelles énormément longues posées à même le sol. L'illustration était accompagné d'un court texte d'adieu:

« Ike, merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir accompagné, de m'avoir fait pleurer. Merci de m'avoir « sauver » comme tu le dis si bien. Je vais désormais faire ce que tu m'as appris à faire: sauver d'autres. Au revoir. »

Le canadien resta de marbre, les yeux écarquillés. Comme si il avait reçut un choc si puissant qu'il s'était changé en pierre: ce livre était devenu les yeux de Médusa. Puis soudainement il lui était impossible de rester en place, il voulait courir, il devait courir, le rattraper, c'était impossible que Firkle s'en aille. Pas après tout ça, pas après tous les efforts du brun pour l'avoir. Ses jambes le propulsaient plus rapidement qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait, laissant derrière lui le carnet ainsi que le sac de sport. l'air frais prenant dans les plis de ses vêtements comme si Ike n'était plus qu'un morceau de matière confrontant l'air, comme si il n'était plus que la voile filante d'un navire à la dérive: il quittait port, il cherchait la sortie de la ville, il était un naufragé à bord de son propre bateau. Les maisons surdimensionnées se séparèrent alors de plus en plus, l'écart entres eux grossissaient, grossissaient, elles ne se voyaient presque plus, elles s'en allaient les unes des autres alors que le garçon voyait au loin un rectangle devenir lisible: Vous quittez SOUTH PARK.

Deux silhouettes se distinguaient dans la brume qui rasait le sol au loin: elles ne bougeaient presque pas, contraste de noir sur blanc, elles étaient des ombres chinoises naturelles. Ike arrive à hauteur de Firkle, les larmes lui coulant des yeux lentement comme si elles dévalaient une glissade de souffrance. Aux cotés de Pete, ce dernier jettera un coup d'oeil à la dérobée, se retenant clairement. Il s'en mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Le gothique aux cheveux rouges fit un signe las de la main, visiblement pressé, donnant son accord à Firkle qui fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du garçon en larmes.

\- Tu comprends.

Tout en sanglotant, Ike hocha la tête avant de passer le revers de sa manche sur ses yeux. Oui, il comprenait. Il comprenait que Firkle veuille sauver des gens. Non, qu'il veuille sauver Michael.

\- Tu m'as vraiment ouvert les yeux, Ike Brofvloski. Sache le.

Le jeune regarda le sol gris en biais, forçant ses yeux à ne plus bouger.

Des pas s'éloignèrent de lui, raclant le sol. L'ombre de Firkle ne planait plus sur lui, laissant son visage baigner dans la lumière du soleil qui avait percé un mince et unique rayon dans le ciel, rayon qui ne tombait que sur le canadien relevant la tête une fatale fois: au loin de la route, disparaissant dans la brume, une forme humanoïde agitait la main en signe d'au revoir alors qu'elle s'évaporait.

Ike tomba au sol, comme si le poids de ses propres actions lui pesaient soudainement lourd. Lentement, il porta la main gauche à son cœur: il avait mal, il était serré, transpercé par une lame d'acier, mutilé par milles aiguilles. Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Après tout, Ike avait effectivement sauvé Firkle de lui même. Il avait sauvé les autres, ses camarades de classes. Seul, agenouillé au beau milieu de la rue se trouvait un simple point cernés de grands arbres dont la cime demeurait immobile, Il avait gagné. Ike était un vainqueur.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être attristé, aucune raison de ressentir cette douleur, ce mal était inutile et injuste. Mal, va-t-en. C'est ce qu'il se dit alors que les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux abondamment, il ne se retenait même plus. Son visage était rouge, ses lèvres affichaient une expression de détresse déformée. Le jeune garçon avait des spasmes et il peinait à respirer. Il était seul, oui. Ike eut alors une vision de Liam, reposant au sol couvert de son propre sang. Il eut une vision de Kyle, subissant le même sort. Il eut une vision de son bras, également teinté de rouge. Il vit Serest l'ignorer à nouveau en traversant la rue, il pensa à sa famille qu'il avait abandonné.

Ike se coucha sur le dos, reposant au beau milieu de la route. Sa tête fixait la blancheur du ciel comme si il y cherchait des réponses, mais ne tomba sur lui qu'une mince pincée de flocons blancs et froids qui fondèrent immédiatement, se mélangeant aux larmes qui couvraient son visage. Ike avait cru être le feu qui pousserait le garçon à vouloir vivre.

« Pourtant tout va si bien, et il m'abandonne froidement. Peut-être que j'ai trop espéré. Sûrement, oui... Sûrement que je n'ai jamais compté pour lui, au final. Il ne voyait que Michael en moi, et j'ai été aveugle. »

Il redressa la tête mollement en espérant voir au loin la silhouette qui reviendrait. Ce ne fut pas le cas, alors il se recoucha, abandonnant définitivement, s'abandonnant à sa souffrance qui lui déchirait le corps et l'âme.

« Je me suis brûlé en voulant éteindre sa flamme haineuse. La flamme du corbeau frileux. »

 **Fin**

* * *

 **PouletBoulet :** _Ike était recherché parce qu'il traîne avec Firkle qui lui est recherché ! Pour avoir des informations la police voulait s'adresser à lui, mais il s'est enfuit alors forcément il est recherché en tant que fugueur, aussi parce qu'il se tient avec Firkle qui est vu comme un délinquant et donc la police croit qu'il l'est aussi ! :P_

 **Maelstrm :** _Merci pour tes longues reviews ! Surtout celle-ci. Voir que quelqu'un met de son temps à écrire simplement un commentaire est presque glorifiant, je dirais même que c'est trop honorifique et que cette « oeuvre » ne le mérite pas ! je suis heureux que tu apprécies l'univers de cette fiction d'ailleurs, je me demande par contre ce que tu décrirais comme son univers ? Je suis curieux ! Également, l'avis des gens quand aux adolescents est un peu biaisée car il n'y a que les plus idiots qui se font remarqués et donc qui peuvent être source d'un avis. Oui, je suis québécois Plus Kyle apparaît dans la fanfic et plus tu le déteste ? C'est parfait alors ! Puisque c'est ce que Ike ressent ! Et c'est très intéressant que tu puisse voir qu'il est gentil au final, car c'est justement ce contraste que je voulais faire ressortir: il est gentils mais Ike ne l'aime pas beaucoup, du moins c'est ce qu'on peut en dire. Je suis heureux que tu aies remarqué également le vocabulaire pour distancer Ike et kyle « frère d'adoption », tu trouves peut-être ça fort, mais justement c'est un moment qui fait prendre beaucoup de distance entre les deux et ça illustre assez bien la dramatisation selon moi ! «_ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher que si Ike est seul dans cette situation, c'est bien qu'il l'a voulu, il a délibérément choisi d'aider Firkle excluant petit à petit tout son entourage, Liam, Kyle...» Absolument ! C'est tout à fait le propos et je suis heureux que tu l'aies compris ! Oui, pour moi le sommeil est assez transitoire ! Je suis désolé si cette fiction n'est pas parfaite d'ailleurs, sache seulement que j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Au revoir ~~


End file.
